Smile For Me
by castiza
Summary: Sick and tired of being ignored by Harry, Ginny decides it's time to liven things up a bit so he can notice her. And what can ensure interesting results? Dating Draco Malfoy of course. DG.
1. Chapter One

A/N: Ok, so this is my first piece of fanfic ever, so please oh please be kind when reviewing

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely nothing. Well, except my stuffed pink elephant, but we don't need to be discussing that.

Title Disclaimer: The title of the story "Smile For Me" is based on a song by Massari, but the story is NOT a songfic. Just thought I'd clear that up.

* * *

It was still early in the morning as far as Ginny Weasley was concerned, and whoever had the indecency to pound like a banshee on her door, disturbing her peaceful slumber, ought to receive a lifetime sentence in Azkaban.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley!" someone who sounded a lot like Ron yelled.

Ginny rolled over and groggily rubbed her eyes. Why the heck was she being woken up at the crack of dawn, she wondered crossly. Glancing outside, she expected to see the sun rising but to her slight surprise the sun was well up in the blue sky.

"If you don't get up right this instant, I'll knock down this door or so help me Merlin!" Ron's booming voice continued as he pounded the door of his sister's small room.

Throwing the covers off her, Ginny angrily muttered, "Yesh, I heard you the first time…stop banging already." Getting up, she sneaked a glance at the wall clock. It was a quarter past ten. It was early as far as Ginny was concerned, morning began sometime after noon.

As slowly as she could she washed up and got dressed, stifling yet another yawn. Dressed in a baggy hand me down t-shirt from Ron and an old pair of capris, she descended down the stairs, her fiery red hair swishing in the haphazard ponytail she put up. She reached the kitchen to discover utter chaos.

Ron, Percy, Mr.Weasley, the twins and Charlie were around the table. Charlie who hadn't visited the burrow in ages had finally taken some time off, and Ginny couldn't be happier. Mrs. Weasley was trying to cook the eggs, bacon, and porridge and toast all together. The kitchen looked packed as all the ingredients were magically mixing and cooking themselves. Along with that, she was magically trying to squeeze orange juice. Oranges had been enchanted to squeeze in to a pitcher, but the orange juice in question kept squirting on the floor and there was a nice puddle for someone to slip on.

Amidst all this, Fred had accidentally elbowed Ron's plate on the floor and the remains of Ron's scrambled eggs had somehow ended up on his shirt. Ron was blatantly accusing Fred of dropping the plate on purpose and Fred was arguing back defensively.

Meanwhile, Hermes, Pig and Errol had flown in with the morning post. Well, Errol hadn't 'flown in', more of a 'crashed in' Charlie's porridge, sending the bowl and the contents on to Charlie's lap. He grumbled fiercely and stood up in such a violent manner that he slipped in the spilt orange juice. George was humming an old show tune quite loudly and Ginny noticed with a snicker that George had bewitched Percy's toast and bacon to do a little jig on his plate. Percy might've noticed it if his nose wasn't buried in the morning Prophet that had just been delivered. In the middle of it all, Arthur Weasley calmly sat eating his breakfast and reading a book titled "The History of the Modern Day Washing Machine".

Yep, it was a normal Saturday morning at the burrow Ginny thought and took her seat.

"Sleeping Beauty's just woken up, Mum," George informed his mother, mock curtsying his sister.

Turning away from her cooking she looked at her daughter, "Honestly Ginny, how on earth will we make it to Diagon Alley in time?" Molly Weasley said in a cross manner, and handed Ginny her plate.

Taking a break from his argument with his brother, he looked crossly at Ginny and said, "We're supposed to be meeting Harry and Hermione at 11!"

Unperturbed by the chaos around him Fred added cheerfully, "At this rate we'll make it sometime around Christmas – or Easter if Ginny goes back up to dress."

Taking a piece of toast, Ginny thought anxiously, 'Harry? This wasn't mentioned' and her stomach gave a lurch. But she calmly replied to Ron, "You lot haven't finished breakfast either so don't look at me like that!"

Ron merely huffed in reply, and went back to his breakfast.

It was 11:17, and witches and wizards filled the cobbled streets of Diagon Alley. Right and left, people were entering and leaving busy shops. A dazzling display of colors adorned the decorated shop windows and in the middle of the hustle and bustle stood the Weasleys.

"Now where did you say we were supposed to meet Harry and Hermione, Ron?" a much hassled Mrs. Weasley asked, looking up and down the streets.

"They said they'd be in front of Gringotts," Ron replied, looking at the snowy white building behind them, squinting at the witches and wizards closely, hoping to see one of his friends.

Ginny turned around to look too, "Well, unless Hermione's changed her appearance to a 60 year old hag, and Harry now resembles Snape's great-grandfather, I don't see them at all," she said in an exasperated voice.

"Hush now Ginny—"Mrs. Weasley threw her daughter a stern glance.

At the very moment, Hermione and Harry emerged from inside Gringotts, their money pouches a lot heavier than when they probably entered. Immediately spotting the Weasley family they both rushed over.

"Oh we're so sorry!" Hermione apologized. "It's just that you were a bit late and we thought we'd save time if we withdrew our money before the line ups got too long…" she continued a bit embarrassed at standing them up.

Trying to ease her Cutting unease, Mrs. Weasley said, "It's quite alright dear," and she beamed at them, enveloping Harry and Hermione in a giant bear hug.

After escaping her clutches, the two turned towards the rest of the family, and they all exchanged warm welcomes.

"Well, do you think we should spilt up?" Mrs. Weasley asked the lot assembled in front of her.

"Definitely," George replied. "Fred and I have some business to take care of at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. We need to make a surprise inspection of the new management."

"Very well you two," Mrs. Weasley said. "Try and not cause a scene this time though…"

"Us Mum?" Fred said in mock surprise arching his brow, and the two brothers promptly left.

Turning to the four teens assembled in front of her, "Well, your father and I will meet you in front of Eeylops Owl Emporium at 1:00…does that sound alright to you?"

They all nodded their heads and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley left them to get their school supplies, they had arranged a meeting with Mr. Goitter – a colleague of Mr. Weasley from work and they rushed off to meet him.

All four of them only needed a trip to Madam Malkin's, Flourish and Blotts, and maybe the apothecary. They would have a lot of time left to waste until one then, Ginny thought.

Ginny turned brightly towards her brother, Hermione and Harry.

"Where should we go first?" she asked.

"Uh-oh," she thought as she looked at their faces. Clearly they didn't want to be with Ginny at this moment.

"Listen Ginny…" Harry began. She knew this conversation way too well, they were going to ask her to leave them alone so they could discuss what ever important business they needed to conduct, usually it concerned you-know-who. Hermione looked completely ashamed that they were ditching her. Ron and Harry really did look quite sorry. She nodded her head briskly.

"Fine fine…I'll meet you guys in front of Madam Malkins at 12:45…so we can go to Eeylops together,"

"Yes, that's sounds fine Gin," Harry said, flashing a very thankful smile.

"Thank you so much for understanding Ginny," Hermione said gratefully.

She mustered a tiny smile and left them alone. Why oh why wasn't she surprised? They would always think of her as a little girl tagging along.

She fiddled with the clasp on her dull black robe and started walking towards Flourish and Blotts, and let her thoughts wander.

"Gin"…Harry had called her Gin…this was a first, she gave a little smile. Maybe this year wouldn't be too bad…really, they just probably had some important things to discuss right now, and that's why they had to leave her. She tried reasoning with herself, she was good at that and trudged along to Flourish and Blotts.

* * *

A/N: erm, reviews anyone?


	2. Chapter Two

The sun burned brightly in the afternoon sky as Ginny made her way to Flourish and Blotts. On her way there, she received warm hellos from fellow classmates, and she periodically stopped to chat with quite a few of them.

Upon reaching the heavy brass doors of the renowned bookstore, she made her way inside among the swarms of families. As usual, the loud hustle and bustle of customers was very loud inside. Hundreds of books adorned the heavy shelves on her right and left and students were milling about, looking for all the books on their booklists.

Ginny took out her book list from the pocket of her cloak. Glancing closely at the list, she saw that there were only two books she needed. All the other textbook titles had a checkmark next to them, which indicated that Ron already had used that book, and that she would merely inherit his copy, seeing as he would not need those textbooks anymore.

"Advance Defense" by Linda Granshee was needed and "Potion Brewing: Level Six" was definitely needed. Ron had spilled an awfully large amount of sleeping draught on it, and it was starting to smell like a dead goat.

"Do you need any help finding those books miss?" inquired a polite salesperson nodding her head towards Ginny's booklist.

"Books needed at Hogwarts are this way," she continued and started leading Ginny towards the huge displays of books.

"Erm…thank you…" Ginny feebly said and pretended to pick up a book. The moment the salesperson was out of her sight, she put the book back. Making her way swiftly through the hoards of people, she approached a large winding staircase and started climbing it. Upstairs, heaps of new books stood on shelves, but Ginny made her way towards the back where the used books were kept.

With a wary sigh she started going through all the titles on the shelf. One of the things she disliked greatly was having to buy things second hand, but with a large family and a tight budget; this was all that could be done.

So what if she didn't have all the best things in the world? She started her reasoning again. She certainly had all the love and support anyone could ask for, and that was worth more than all the galleons in the world.

Blowing lightly on the spines of the books, she searched for the books she needed. A while later, she clutched the two titles in her hands. She started making her way towards the staircase again when a large shelf caught her attention. The good thing with shopping in the used books section was that there usually were a lot of rare books available at low prices. Being the avid reader that she was, she thrived in finding such good books.

Looking at the musty shelf in front of her she scanned the books and grabbed a very interesting one labeled "Dark Arts Over the Renaissance" and another one, "Dark Arts in the Middle Ages". Now she wasn't the biggest fan of the Dark Arts, but she knew a rare book when she saw one. Turning over the front cover, she looked at the date it was published; sure enough both the books were published in 1787. Over 200 years ago! Adding those two books as well she started making her way towards the cash till.

The used books area was more than often vacant, not many witches and wizards were in here and when Ginny had made her way upstairs, only one person was there. A hunchbacked old man, with a hood hiding his face stood in the corner peering over titles. She started feeling uncomfortable in this part of the store because of the lack of customers and she quickly made her way downstairs.

"Give me those books," a cold voice spoke from behind her.

Ginny jumped a good twenty feet into the air. Coming back down to earth she turned around expecting to see the old hunchback with his wand pointing at her face ready to avada kedavra her. To her relative surprise she was face to face with the school ferret. Malfoy. Quickly regaining her composure she replied in an aloof voice "I don't think so Malfoy."

"Weasel, give them to me," came Malfoy's voice laced with ice.

Why in Merlin's name did he want them? Ginny wondered. They were about  
the dark arts; he probably needed them to decorate his shrine of he-who-must-not-be-named.

"Why? Ferret's can't read," she replied using her indifferent tone and tried stepping past him giving him a scornful look. Oh, how she hated bullies! She thought angrily. She wasn't going to give into Malfoy's request. Well, she was no wish-washy bimbo who swooned at the sight of Malfoy. It didn't matter how he looked, he was still a scumbag.

Draco Malfoy stood towering in front of the Weasley girl. The annoying little brat, he thought angrily. Why couldn't she just give him the books and be over with it? She probably had no idea what the books were about. Sure the title said something or another about the History of the Dark Arts, but in reality, these books had been transfigured. Weasel had no idea how dangerous the actual books were or how much trouble she would be in if anyone caught her with them.

Ignoring her remark he continued, "Listen Weasley, I want those two books," and he nodded his head towards the books in her arms.

"These two?" Ginny asked with a cheeky smile and held up the old potions book and her Hogwarts dark arts book.

"Didn't realize Malfoy's had to start buying second hand as well. Things a bit tight after your dad's been sentenced to Azkaban?" she continued. She knew she was starting to go too far with this, but she didn't care. Malfoy had tormented her family and friends for too long, this was her opportunity to have some fun.

If looks could kill, Malfoy's look would have sent Ginny straight to her grave.

"Weasley, I don't think you realize who you're dealing with here. I'm Draco Malfoy. Malfoy's don't get anything second hand, nor do they scrounge around for money, unlike yourselves. While you on the other hand are a Weasley, and even house elves know that you're poorer than dirt," he snarled at her.

Ginny was completely unfazed by his little speech, she had heard it a good 300 times since first year.

"Good thing we settled this. You said so yourself that Malfoy's don't get anything second hand so there's no use for you to get these two books then," Ginny replied waving the books in front of his face and promptly left. Leaving behind a speechless Malfoy, who scowled at her retreating back.

After paying for her things, she made her way to Madam Malkin's. As a present from the twins, she could get a whole new set of robes. She made sure they were warm; it was a nuisance wearing thin cloaks in the dungeons. Ginny was quickly done with the robes and she started to make her way towards the apothecary. Sixth year potions was not going to be easy, Ginny thought grimly.

She found herself done with her shopping at noon. Ginny decided she might as well go to the Magical Menagerie; at least she could see the new animals that were in the store. Needless to say, she had a very soft spot for animals.

Walking inside the store, she was greeted with hundreds of magical animals in their cages. With the occasional growl, snarl and hooting, from all the animals the place was quite noisy. She started looking around, occasionally petting a friendly animal.

"You know, if you're interested, we've got some new animals in the nocturnal wing of the store," a shop assistant helpfully pointed towards the side, where Ginny could spot a half closed door.

"I think I'll have a look," She answered as she still had time to burn. As soon as she entered the room, she saw a hundred large eyes gazing at her in the dark. Their large glittery eyes shining in the pitch black room reminded Ginny of the night sky. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the dark and she started walking around, looking at the animals in this part of the store.

Walking towards the back of the store, she started looking at the exotic birds that were perched on bars. Most of them were owls and they softly hooted as Ginny approached.

The partially open door opened completely again and more people walked in the room. Unlike Ginny, they were a bit louder and were talking in louder tones, probably assuming they were the only ones in the room.

Ginny continued with her browsing ignoring the newcomers when she suddenly stopped in her tracks. The loud voices were carrying through the room and Ginny immediately recognized Harry, Hermione's and Ron's voices.

Stayed behind the cages she heard them talk on.

"Oh honestly Harry!" Hermione exploded. "I can't believe you asked Ginny to leave just to tell us that,"

Her ears perked up as soon as she heard her name.

"Hush up Hermione," Ron answered for Harry. "It's too late to do anything about it now"

"Well, what do you think I should do about the letter?" Harry asked his friends urgently.

"If you still fancy her, then I suggest you answer that letter Harry," Hermione's voice answered.

Ginny was utterly confused. What letter? Still fancy who?

"I can't believe she's coming back though, you'd think after being in Hogwarts for 7 years she would have enough sense to take a nice long vacation, but no! She wants to start early and be a teacher's assistant!" Ron said.

"Well, it shows how ambitious Cho is doesn't it?" Harry offered in a light voice.

"She wrote that it was part of her training to be an assistant to a qualified teacher before she can completely become a teacher," he continued.

"And I'm sure it's a part of her training to ask you out is it?" Ron sniggered.

Harry muttered something that Ginny couldn't make out, but she heard another chuckle from Ron.

"And kindly explain to me why in Merlin's name we're in the nocturnal wing of the magical menagerie?" Ron's voice asked.

"I came to get something for Crookshanks remember? Harry here wanted to grace his eyes with this dark and stuffy room," Hermione answered in a thoroughly exasperated voice.

The three teens made their way out of the nocturnal wing, leaving the door wide open behind them. The bright light came through the door and Ginny came out from behind the cages.

_So this is why they deserted me…Cho's asking Harry out? And Harry still fancies her. _She thought grimly. Ginny felt a sharp throb in the middle of her chest, and to her sheer horror, a large lump formed in her throat. _I'm not going to cry this time_, she told herself. Composing herself she came out of the room and she closed the door behind her.

_If Harry's going to be ignoring me this year again, I'll just have to ignore him too. I won't let him see how much he's hurt me, no matter what happens._ Her thoughts were racing inside her brain as she made her way towards Madam Malkin's again to meet the three. The afternoon sun burned lazily, and she felt as though the day was stretching on and on, without an end. With a tired sigh she realized this was going to be a very long year if she didn't do anything to liven things up, and get Cho out of the scene.

A/N: Review, review, review!


	3. Chapter Three

September 1st was still four days away and the last days of summer lay silently before Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny. The four were sprawled around the back after a heavy lunch.

"What do you guys wanna do now?" Ron asked stretching in the grass.

"Sleep?" Harry mumbled lying comfortably in the shade.

Hermione was sitting propped against the tree trunk surveying the two boys with a slightly disapproving look.

"You're both so lazy!" she scolded lightly. "We should get a head start with our studying. It's our NEWT year. Have you seen the charms book? I've never seen so many complicated spells! And Merlin, the transfiguration textbook! 600 pages long…"

Ginny had climbed the tree and she was comfortably resting on a tree branch, leaning against the trunk. She was quietly surveying the scene in front of her.

"Why would we want to do something productive?" Ron asked in a highly scandalized voice.

Turning over to Harry he asked, "You in the mood to read about transfiguring carrots?"

"No," Harry snorted and closed his eyes.

"Well 'Mione, if you want to study, then knock yourself out…" Ron smirked at her.

Hermione glared back at him and resumed tearing up the blade of grass in her hands. Ginny shifted her position in the tree and lied down on the branch, putting her feet on the trunk.

"Well, then let's visit the village, there's so many nice shops around," Hermione suggested.

Ginny heard Ron mutter darkly about something along the lines of not wasting time and he retorted something else in a low voice. She looked down to give the two a bemused expression; they had no idea how childish their bickering was.

Her heart jumped in her throat when she saw Harry lying peacefully in the grass. His eyes were closed and his dark hair was rustled from the wind. She swallowed a painful gulp in her throat as she thought of him and Cho together.

Forcing herself to turn away, she looked at the blue sky stretched out in front of her. Who was she kidding, she thought, with Cho around, the chances of Harry noticing her were less than Snape washing his hair. With a frustrated sigh she turned to look down again, Harry was lying the same as before, Hermione had started reading the paperback novel she had with her, and Ron was lying nearby sneaking a glance at Hermione.

Well today was going to be a complete waste of an afternoon Ginny thought lazily, and she too turned around and closed her eyes and started thinking about the Cho problem at hand. What Harry saw in the human water hose was beyond her comprehension. Granted that Cho had serious reasons to cry over after Cedric's death, but lately she had started sniffling over the slightest misdoings. Ginny grimly scowled at the tree branch in front of her.

* * *

Charlie Weasley had just finished a lengthy trip to the market to pick up groceries. He levitated the many bags in front of him into the Burrow kitchen and carefully set them on the kitchen counter. Various bags were filled to the top with an assortment of goods.

"Mum!" he bellowed at the top of his voice, "I picked up everything from the market!"

An agitated Molly Weasley walked into the kitchen, "For Merlin's sake Charlie, there's no need to yell in here…my hearing is perfectly fine"

"Its my first visit to the Burrow in three years, and the first thing I get to do is pick up groceries…" Charlie mumbled rolling his eyes.

Mrs. Weasley ignored his comment as she started putting away the various food items.

Charlie promptly left the kitchen and made his way to the back garden to see what the four teenagers were up to. To his disappointment, they were not playing Quidditch but lounging around on the grass, wasting time.

"Oi! What are you doing sleeping around?" he said giving an exasperated look around him and taking a seat next to Hermione.

"What else is there to do?" Ron asked stretching, "there's still time before school starts, and unlike 'Mione here, we aren't thrilled about getting a head start on transfiguration…"

"Not that transfiguration is boring, mind you…" he added hastily when he saw the death glare he was receiving from Hermione.

"Well how about a game of Quidditch?" Charlie asked, looking at Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Ginny needs a new broom…the one she has now is ready to break" Ron added in a distasteful voice.

"Where is she anyway?" Charlie asked looking around for his younger sister.

"Up there," Harry pointed at the branch Ginny was lounging on.

"Oi! Ginny! Get down here!" Ron yelled.

Ginny's sleeping form remained the unchanged.

"I think she's asleep Ron," Hermione answered peering up.

"Think we should wake her up?" Charlie asked with a smirk, a devious idea forming in his mind.

"What are you planning?" Hermione asked in a wary voice.

Charlie whipped out his wand and stood up, the three teens around him followed his suit and stood up as well.

Harry was giving Charlie a sceptical look, and Hermione looked agitated. Ron on the other hand was gleefully smirking.

"Aguamenti" Charlie said in a sly voice, pointing his wand towards Ginny up in the tree. A stream of water rushed out from his wand, throttling Ginny out of her peaceful slumber. The rush of water soaked her clothes and her hair as she screamed loudly.

Ginny shrieked loudly trying to make sense of why she was suddenly caught in the middle of a downpour and she started thrashing her arms wildly.

Meanwhile below her, two Weasley's were hooting with laughter.

Ginny, in her haste and thrashing about lost her balance and fell towards the ground. Hermione's loud shriek followed as they all stood dumbfounded, and Harry leaped forward to break Ginny's fall. To his luck he managed to catch her, Ginny looked briefly surprised but she quickly covered it as she scurried out of his arms.

Greatly frustrated and boiling with anger Ginny looked at the two morons she knew as her brothers. Charlie and Ron had started laughing again and were pointing at the soaked Ginny.

"You need to take a look at yourself!" Ron said gleefully.

She realized she must've looked a sight, her clothes soaked completely and her hair hanging wet and limp around her face, which she was sure was turning red from sheer rage and anger. She was also painfully aware that Harry stood watching nearby.

"You two are beyond dead…" Ginny said in a deathly calm voice looking at her two brothers.

"I am soo terrified!" Ron said in mock petrification, "Charlie, how seriously do you think she'll harm us considering she's still underage and can't use her wand?" he asked with a smirk and turned towards Charlie.

"I don't need a wand to murder you, I'll do it the muggle way," She glared and advanced towards them, hands outstretched to strangle them.

"Ginny, you can't kill them, they'll send you to Azkaban and you'll end up sharing a cell with Lucius Malfoy…is that what you want?" Hermione said in a bemused tone.

"Yes, as long as these two prats aren't polluting the planet with their presence," she replied with clenched teeth.

"Come on, lets get you inside to change," Hermione firmly grasped Ginny, who was ready to lunge at Charlie.

"Fine! But you two mark my words, I'll get you back if it's the last thing I do!" Ginny pointed a threatening finger towards her two brothers.

"We'll keep an eye out…" Charlie said laughing at her.

With a final death glare, Ginny let Hermione drag her into the house, all the while muttering about the agony of having older brothers.

After changing into dry clothes, Ginny and Hermione made their way towards the kitchen.

"Ahh…if it isn't Princess Ginny," Ron bowed graciously.

Ginny scowled at him, Harry and Hermione hid their amused smiles. It wasn't wise to anger Ginny anymore it was evident, she might suddenly combust.

"Ok ok, jokes apart now. The main reason I came to find you guys was to tell you that there's a Quidditch match at the community arena tomorrow, and I think we should go," Charlie told them.

"Who's playing?" Harry asked, his voice laced with interest.

"I'm not sure, but from what I gather, its just community teams…a bunch of kids who've formed their own teams and are just playing for fun." Charlie replied.

"Sounds like fun! I think we should go," Ron said and Harry nodded in agreement.

"Hermione? Ginny?" Charlie asked looking at them.

"I'll go," Hermione said smiling.

"I suppose I can take some time off from devising ways to assassinate you two jerks," Ginny replied.

"Its settled then, we're going to the quidditch match tomorrow!" Ron said.

* * *

A/N: Ok, I realize I've been very very slow with updating this, and I do send my apologies to those that were patiently waiting for this chapter. I've been sooo busy with mid-terms it was hard to find anytime to update. Plus there was lots of writer's block to deal with, but now I'll be more diligent and get the next chapter out soon.

Secondly, thank you so much to everyone that has reviewed so far!

**SeekerOfDeath, Lil' Trindle, Lisizzle21, webling-girl05, QHLuver, **and** Raygen. **

Lastly, I think everyone should leave lots and lots of reviews seeing as they always make my day :D

Don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada. Zip. Zilch…you get my drift don't you?

* * *

"My cloak, my cloak, my cloak…" a frantic Ginny mumbled as she looked around for her cloak amidst the mess in her room. Charlie, Hermione, Ron and Harry were waiting impatiently for her downstairs; they were ready to leave for the quidditch match. 

"GINNY! Can you hurry up!" Charlie's loud voice boomed from the bottom of the

stairs.

"I'm coming, I'll be right there!" she yelled back, her head underneath her bed looking for her missing cloak.

"Aha!" she whispered delightedly as she saw the fabric of her tattered robe, she quickly grabbed it and rushed downstairs.

"Took you long enough to get here," Ron grumbled, giving his sister an agitated look.

"She's lost her mind, that's why she loses so many of her things," Ron explained to Harry and Hermione patiently.

Ginny gave Ron a glare and followed Charlie out the door. She tightened her cloak around her, as the afternoon drizzle softly fell.

St. Ottery Catchepole was located in a very quaint location. The population of this little rural community was modest but nonetheless very friendly and warm. All the people in the community were very well acquainted with everyone.

When they made their way into the small cluster of shops and stores, the Weasleys waved at many passer bys.

Hermione stopped inside a vintage bookstore for a few minutes, and Ron made a production of Hermione's studious habits. Harry and Charlie sniggered at his antics while Ginny gave her brother a disapproving look.

They walked to the community arena talking about the upcoming game. Harry, Ron and Charlie walking slightly in front of them and Ginny and Hermione trailing behind them.

"Ginny…" Hermione began looking over at her friend, who had a dreamy expression etched on her face as she was looking at Harry's back.

"Hmm?" Ginny replied still in her trance.

"Pay attention!" Hermione shot her a look.

"What?" Ginny looked at her.

"Listen, I know you've been acting like you're over Harry, but you're not fooling me," Hermione stated.

"What! That's not true, I absolutely do not like Harry," Ginny denied.

"Why are you denying this? Half the planet knows you like him…" Hermione shot her an exasperated look.

Ginny looked blankly in front of her, how could she say, because I have no chance what so ever with him? Because I'm not pretty enough for him? Because I'm Ron's little sister to him? Because he's never going to like me back? Because I'm not Cho? It was easier to deny her crush, Ginny had decided a while ago.

"I don't like him," Ginny said stubbornly.

Hermione sighed in annoyance, "Well, even though you don't care, I think I'll fill you in on something. Cho asked Harry out over the summer, and they'll most likely start seeing each other at the beginning of the school year," the older witch studied Ginny's face carefully for an expression but found none.

Ginny who already knew all this from the day she had overheard them in the Magical Menagerie looked calmly at her surroundings, an aloof expression gracing her face.

"Oh, that's nice for them," she said in an off handed voice.

"You don't care?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Why should I?" Ginny tried to keep the bitterness out of her voice.

Hermione shot Ginny another skeptical look and their made their way in silence to the arena.

* * *

Charlie ushered them all inside once they had reached the worn out stadium. Since community quidditch games weren't highly publicized, the amounts of spectators was very low. Spectators included friends and family members of those playing on the quidditch teams, and die-hard quidditch fans of the area. 

They found their seats up in the stands and waited for the match to begin. The stadium was worn out with use and it indicated that it hadn't been renovated for a long while. Some of the seats in the stands were ready to break and the wood was frayed. The brightly coloured flags around the stadium had lost their entire colour, but the amount of enthusiasm people had in the stadium made up for the lost glamour of the arena. Friends and family members were clad in red and blue to support one team, and another bunch were dressed in yellow and green. The sun had still not peaked from behind the clouds and the afternoon was still grey and drizzling.

There was still some time before the game started and Ron was telling them about how this year he had planned new strategies in quidditch so they might win the house cup yet again. Ginny was listening with interest, and Charlie and Harry seemed very engrossed in the conversation. Hermione on the other hand seemed a tad bored.

"…. no no, you guys probably haven't tried this play, the gryffindor keeper came up with it when I was in sixth year…" Charlie was saying something to Harry and Ron.

Ginny started played with the ragged hem of her robe and absently picked lint of it, all the while listening to what the boys were saying. Hermione was looking around the stadium, merely observing the crowd that had turned up.

All of a sudden, Ginny heard a loud "Ohhh!"

She turned next to her and saw that Hermione's mouth was fixed in an 'O' shape and she was gazing at someone intently across the pitch. Following her gaze she saw that Hermione had spotted Cho. With a sick feeling in her stomach Ginny turned around to look at Harry who had also spotted Cho.

Cho was oblivious their group as she sat by herself checking her nails in a bored fashion.

"Do you guys know her?" Charlie asked the group when noticed the boys weren't paying attention to his quidditch talk.

"Oh yea, she's Harry's girlfriend," Ron replied.

Ginny's stomach twisted into knots hearing those words.

"I'll go ask her to come sit with us…" Harry said in a dazed voice, as if Cho had mesmerized him.

Ginny felt her mouth go dry as a sick feeling settled in her stomach; her anger was faint compared to the heavy dejection that had settled in her stomach.

Minutes later, Harry returned with Cho by his side, a goofy grin on his face.

"Cho meet my friends…" Harry started introducing them, Hermione and Ron were familiar with her but Charlie was not.

"This is Hermione," Hermione gave a polite smile to Cho who barely returned it.

"My best mate Ron and this is Charlie," Charlie said a little hello, "…and this is Ron's little sister, Ginny," Ginny managed a stiff nod towards Cho.

'Ron's little sister!' Ginny inwardly scoffed.

"Hi guys!" Cho said in a sickly sweet voice when she saw that Harry was looking at her expectantly waiting for her to say something.

Harry let Cho towards where he was sitting and Ron moved over a seat to make room for her. Harry and Cho settled down, and to Ginny's utter dismay Cho was sitting next to her. She became agonizingly aware that she must have looked like Cho's servant. Cho sat with perfect grace, her perfectly manicured fingers absently drumming against her knees. Her clothes were chic and stylish, compared to Ginny's worn out jumper and jeans. Cho's sleek black hair seemed to be shining. Ginny had put up her hair in a rumpled ponytail and she gave a little grimace as she saw her patched robe.

"So what are you doing at this game?" Ron asked bluntly.

"My little cousin plays Keeper for the Wiltshire Warriors, and I had to take him to his game today" Cho responded.

"Ohh, that's interesting," Charlie said politely.

If Cho were sitting any closer to Harry, she would have been sitting in lap. Ginny inwardly rolled her eyes and focused on the match before her, ignoring the two love birds.

The two team captains were shaking their hands, and unlike the animosity most Quidditch captains displayed, laughter was clearly evident on both faces. The whistle blew and the balls were released into the air.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen! Well…there's nothing good about this afternoon considering that it's raining…it's already rained twice this month! When will the monsoon season be over!" The commentary had begun, Ginny saw a boy of about 13 sitting in the commentator's box and she arched her eyebrow in a bemused smile.

"And the quaffle is in possession of Thomas Brown of the Warriors, wow just look at him fly by! That's right ladies and gentleworms Brown is on the new Firebolt…. Joe Fisher gave it to him on his birthday by the way."

"Both seekers seem to be looking for the snitch but it seems like no one has spotted it yet…and it also seems the seeker from the St. Ottery Catchepole Crows is flying upside down…don't be a show-off Pete…" the boy drawled on.

"Brown is still in possession of the quaffle and the crows' chaser, Gordon is hot on his trail…look out Tom, you don't want to be messing around with my mate Gordon here…"

Ginny couldn't help it as the smirk formed on her lips; the boy was clearly not serious about the commentary.

Charlie also had a slight grin on his face, "Isn't that David McNeal doing the commentary?"

Ron gave a little laugh, and Hermione too wore an amused smile.

"Boy oh boy will you look at that! There's a ladybug crawling around here…is it too much to ask for a spotless and clean commentator's stand?" David continued. "I hope the caretaker's hearing this…and will you look at that! Dust bunnies under the chair! How do you all expect me to commentate in these conditions!"

A loud cheer in the crowd indicated that a goal had been scored and David's head snapped back up.

"HA! GORDON STOLE THE QUAFFLE FROM TOM! I TOLD YOU NOT TO MESS AROUND WITH GORD! THE CROWS LEAD BY TEN POINTS! BOO YAH! IN YOUR FACE TOM!" David yelled pumping his fist in the air.

"Andrew Chang can't save anything for his life! Hahaha! I'm kidding Andrew, you know you rock," David said jokingly sending a smile towards the Warrior keeper.

"Boys! Will you two stop that? Look at the Warrior beaters ladies and flobberworms; it seems to me that they're just hitting that bludger back and forth, should we boo them off the pitch? Yes? No? C'mon, they're just taking up space…"

"Isn't there any adult supervising this?" Cho asked annoyed at the odd commentary David was making.

Charlie gave a little laugh, "No…but I suppose if things get out of hand too much someone from the maintenance office will come to jinx his mouth shut."

"And will you look at that? Mike Flemington, the seeker for the Warriors and the Crows' seeker, Pete are having a little flying competition. Flying without hands eh? You'll break your necks numbskulls…go back to hunting for the snitch; I don't wanna be sitting here commentating all night. Mum's making her chocolate pudding tonight and I plan on having at least 5 servings…"

Ginny laughed along with the crowd at the randomness David was exhibiting.

"Ohhh! Will you look at that; Warriors' chaser Sean managed a goal! So the game is now tied, 10-10. I think its Sean's first goal this season…or is it his first goal in three years? I lose count…the years are getting to me…" David gave a melodramatic sigh.

"C'mon Doug…how could you let in Sean's quaffle! Doug, if I was the Crows' manager I would've fired you off the team after your first game…no hard feelings though mate."

"You too Sean, you're not that bad, I'm just messing with ya!" David continued.

"What's this now? Warrior's chaser Tom and the Crow's chaser Jason seem to be tossing the quaffle back and forth! HELLO! This is a quidditch game; you're not in your backyard to be tossing around the quaffle like that! And not to mention you're on opposing teams here! Can I see some hostility and competitiveness between the two teams! I didn't pay 5 sickles to come and watch something my little brothers would do!" David boomed loudly.

David had to duck slightly as Jason chucked the quaffle towards him.

"I think exhibiting violence towards such a dashing and handsome commentator should cost Jason expulsion from the team. Learn to respect your elders Jason! I'm three months older than you! Three months and 17 days to be exact…yes folks, I know my math, and I can count properly contrary to popular belief."

"I don't like how this boy is commentating the game…he can't even get anything right!" Cho complained.

"C'mon Cho, he's not that bad," Harry said suppressing a grin.

"Ha! Gord stole the quaffle from Tom yet AGAIN…he's heading straight towards the goalposts…Andrew Chang you better let his goal in or else I'll tell everyone what you were doing in my backyard last summer!"

Andrew wore an expression that resembled "What-the-heck-is-he-talking-about" and in his confusion Gordon let the quaffle through the goalpost.

"Hahahaha! You actually fell for that old joke Andrew! So now thanks to Andrew's slow brain processing, the Crows lead 20-10," David laughed loudly.

"Andrew, you can't murder me after the game, they'll send you to Azkaban for that you know," David explained in an exasperated tone noticing the dirty look he was receiving from the Warrior's keeper.

"What's Pete up to now? Still haven't found that snitch old boy? Maybe you're losing your eyesight or your IQ…let me know how things are, my cousin is a healer at St. Mungo's. I might be able to pull a few strings and get you your own room in the "Mentally Challenged" ward there…" He continued in a laughing voice.

"Sean's got the quaffle again! What's the world coming to? Don't let that quaffle in Doug…if you do I'll tell everyone what you were doing in my cellar last winter!" David's threat got a smirk from Doug, as he knew David was joking and he managed to block Sean's quaffle.

"Way to go Douggy! I'll keep my mouth shut about the cellar incident…for now anyways." David pumped his fist in the air.

"You know what I'd kill for right now? It's just an expression mum!" David hastily said when he noticed his mother's stern face.

"Well…besides an exciting game…I want some cabbage flavoured Bertie Bott's jelly beans! I am telling you folks; those are taken straight from the jellybean trees in heaven…what's this now! I think Mike and Pete have actually spotted the snitch! Or they're racing towards Andrew's left leg for no reason…"

"No no, definitely the snitch, Andy's shoes aren't made of gold…. lets see now, who will get the snitch? I'll put my money on Pete…because he still sleeps with his stuffed duck Stanley…whoops! Didn't mean to slip that mate…but cuddling with a cotton stuffed duck doesn't make one fly faster…ok, no money on Pete…if anything, me revealing his dark secret will let him fumble the snitch…I'll put double my allowance on Mike…I don't know that many of his dark secret to embarrass him with…there's only that one time where I caught him wearing that pink frilly tutu prancing around to Swan Lake…. oh boy! Didn't mean to slip that out either…ok so no money on either one. I think they're both traumatized now…" David gave an overdramatic sigh.

"What the heck! WHY is there mouldy bologna sandwich underneath the bench? WHAT do the caretaker's do when they're supposed to be cleaning? Play wizard's chess? I want this place sparkling clean the next time I'm commentating in here…"

Loud cheering from the stands made David look up from the mouldy sandwich, "Well, what do you know! Pete caught the snitch! I knew he could do it all along! Pete you better be buying us all butter beer's tonight!" David said wrapping up his commentary.

"Well ladies and gentlemen…the rainy weather still hasn't let up, which means local streets will flood up overnight. Please stay cautioned and alert and board up your windows and doors so trolls infested with dragon pox won't break into your houses at 4:08 am in the morning…oh and the Crows won by a whole lotta points!" David finished.

"And next time I expect to see my face gleaming in the polished wood…you hear that Mr. caretaker of this pitch! This is David McNeal ladies and gents and I'm signing off for tonight, because nothing can keep me away from chocolate pudding!"

Charlie and the rest of the group were laughing at the amusing game they had just witnessed and they started making their way down from the stands.

"David ought to do the commentary at Hogwarts' Quidditch games" Ron said laughingly.

Cho had tightly wrapped her arm around Harry's waist and Ginny gave her the dirtiest look she could muster. Mind you, Cho didn't see Ginny's death glare as her and Harry were walking in front of her.

"Harry! I'm going to miss you so much! It'll be so long before we see each other again!" Cho pouted as she hugged Harry tightly.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I'll see you in two days on the Hogwarts Express Cho," Harry said with a small smile.

"That's a whole 48 hours away Harry!" she said with a dramatic sigh.

"But I guess I'll manage…" she sighed yet again.

Harry awkwardly patted her on the back.

"Oi! Cho! Take me HOMEEE!" a new voice interjected, and Ginny turned around to see Andrew tapping his foot impatiently.

"Duty calls Harry," Cho said batting her eyelashes at him and she gave him a peck on the lips. Ginny tired not to hurl her breakfast.

"Bye Conner!" Cho said waving goodbye to Charlie.

"I'll see at Hogwarts Hermione and Ron! You too Jenny!" Cho gave them all sickly sweet smiles and she was gone.

This was going to be one long year at Hogwarts Ginny grimly decided.

* * *

A/N: Aahh….so? Liked it? Hated it? Let me know, drop a review! 

P.S: Thank you so much to those that have reviewed!


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/n: I don't really have anything against Cho…I've just made her a bit ditzy for the purpose of this story. I don't mean to offend any Cho fans out there! Happy reading, drop a review!

* * *

Ginny found herself standing on Platform 9 ¾ the morning of September 1st with Harry, Hermione, Ron and the rest of her family. Quick good-byes were being exchanged as the train was leaving in five minutes. Charlie currently enveloped Ginny in a massive bear hug. 

"Ginny Ginny Ginny…my _favourite_ sister! How will you ever manage without the help of your wise older brother?" Charlie said in the most melodramatic voice imaginable.

"Charlie you prat, I'm your _only_ sister!"

"That too…" he said pulling back.

"They grow up so fast, don't they dad?" Charlie continued, this time acknowledging Mr Weasley in the conversation and he wiped a fake tear.

Mr. Weasley smiled and rolled his eyes at Charlie's foolishness.

"Will you stop making such a bloody production?" Ginny said annoyed and she shot Charlie a look.

"Well Ginny-kins you better go, the train will leave without you," Charlie said pushing Ginny towards the train.

"And if you miss the train you'll have to come back to the burrow with us…and I certainly don't want you around eating all of mum's apple pie's you hear?"

"So much for missing me eh?" Ginny cocked her eyebrow.

"Rest assured…you will be missed…not," Charlie said grinning.

After saying her final good-bye to her parents, Ginny boarded the train.

The minute Ginny stepped in the train's corridor she collided with someone. She lost her balance and fell face first in the carpet.

"Oooff!" she said falling, she let go of her trunk to break her fall with her hands, and her trunk opened and spilled all its contents in the corridor.

"Watch it will you…" Ginny mumbled in an angry growl in she looked up to give the person a death glare.

David McNeal stood in front of her trying not to laugh.

"It's you…" Ginny said rolling her eyes and she quickly started stuffing things in her trunk.

"Ginny Weasley if I'm not mistaken? Charlie Weasley's beautiful sister?" David asked in what he hoped was a suave and debonair voice.

"Flattery will get you nowhere David," Ginny said rolling her eyes again.

"Flattery? But it is the truth I speak! Such vibrant red hair would make a carrot jealous," David continued.

Ginny's eyes bulged out at his carrot comment but she continued stuffing her things in her trunk.

"Sorry, I meant it in a romantic way," David said trying to clarify.

"I think you're a tad too young for me David," Ginny said as she closed her trunk.

"But love has no age, my darling!" David gave an over dramatic sigh as he leaned against the wall.

"Ok, you stand there and pretend to be in love while I go look for a compartment," Ginny said walking away from him rolling her eyes.

"Wait, wait, I'll come with you! I need a compartment too!" David said as he started following her.

Ginny and David made their way through the corridor peeking in various compartments to find a place to sit. Ginny spotted a partially opened door and she could see Hermione sitting inside.

"I just saw my friends, we can sit with them," Ginny said turning her head towards David.

They made their way to the opened door and looked inside the room. Hermione and Ron were trying their best to keep an angry Crookshanks away from a very trembling Trevor that was tightly clutched in Neville's grasp.

On the other side of the compartment, Harry and Cho sat side-by-side watching the scene before them.

"Err...hello," Ginny nervously cleared her throat as everyone's attention turned from the two animals to the two students standing in the doorway.

To her utter dismay, everyone was giving her a blank stare, like she had sprouted another head with blue tentacles. Not wanting to show how flabbergasted she was, she continued, "I was wondering if there was any room in here…"

"Yea Ginny, you can sit next to Cho and Harry," Ron said nodding his head towards the only empty seat, not noticing David.

"What about—" Ginny started as she jerked a thumb towards David, but Cho cut her off.

"Don't you have any friends? Why are you hanging out with David? He's like a little kid!" Cho said in an extremely blunt voice.

Ginny sensed David tense behind her, and she couldn't help but feel that Cho's comment was very rude.

"I'm in fourth year!" David said sending Cho a scowl.

Cho seemed surprised but shrugged carelessly. Clearly seeing that she wouldn't find any room for the both of them, Ginny tried to lighten the situation.

"Well, we'll go find another compartment then," she flashed them a non-chalant smile but her insides were seething with anger.

David started walking away from the compartment and Ginny followed suit but making sure she slammed the door none too gently.

They walked towards the end of the train where they found a completely empty compartment and they settled in there.

"She is _such_ a rude cow!" Ginny growled sitting opposite of David who nodded solemnly.

"Err—you didn't have to leave the compartment because of me…I could've just found some place else," David said slightly embarrassed but he flashed her a smile.

"Don't mention it, why would I willingly sit within three meters of her?" Ginny said with a little grin.

David gave a little chuckle and he extended his hand, "We haven't been properly introduced. I'm David McNeal, 4th year Ravenclaw…top student of the year," he added with a cheeky smile.

Ginny shook his hand and offered a warm smile, "Ginny Weasley, 6th year Gryffindor, #1 on Witch Weekly's list of 'Most Talented Witches'," and she added her own mischievous smile.

Just then, the compartment door opened and Seamus Finnegan's head peeked inside. Upon spotting David, his tense features relaxed somewhat and they both nodded to each other in acknowledgement. Ginny silently wondered how the two knew each other.

Immediately Seamus and David started talking to each other, as they were the best of friends.

"So why'd you come in here?" David asked Seamus after awhile.

"If I had to spend another minute listening to Lavender and Pavarti squeal over how good looking the lead singers of muggle boy bands are, I was going to Avada Kedavra myself," he said with a scowl.

"You should've gone ahead, no one was going to stop you…" Ginny quietly muttered with a playful smile.

For the first time, Seamus noticed there was someone else in the compartment besides David.

"Ginny?" He looked at her with slight surprise.

"I'm sorry! I didn't notice you there," he apologized.

"So you two know each other then?" Seamus continued in his heavy Irish accent looking at David.

"I'm trying to woo her," David said in a grave tone.

Seamus's face turned a mixture of bewilderment and bafflement. Ginny took this opportunity to throw her pastry wrapper at David's smirking face.

"Stop lying David," she admonished.

"We just didn't want to sit with Cho aka 'Miss PMS'," David clarified.

"Oh right, that Chang character…" Seamus said nodding his head.

"Don't know why Harry and Cho are going out all of a sudden…" Seamus wondered.

At this, Ginny let out a little 'hmph' that didn't go unnoticed by anyone. David raised his eyebrows and Seamus gave an evil grin.

"Jealous much?" Seamus asked with a smirk.

"Jealous? Me? And of Cho Chang? Pff…in her dreams maybe," Ginny said in careless voice as she turned her attention to her nails.

"You like Harry?" David asked with an incredulous laugh and Seamus nodded to confirm what David had said.

"Only the dead don't know she's crazy about him," he supplied.

Ginny turned an unflattering shade of red and muttered "Don't understand where you're getting this garbage from…me like Harry? As if…"

David and Seamus just laughed at her.

"Well, as lovely as it was chatting with you two dunderheads, I think I'll go change into my school robes now," Ginny said with an air of authority as she made her way out.

"You sure you're not going to get another peek at Harry?" David asked laughingly.

Ginny was almost out of the compartment but she turned around to shoot him an evil glare.

"You two are just _so _funny!" she said sarcastically and made her way out amongst Seamus and David's chortles.

Ten minutes later she entered the compartment again, Seamus and David were wearing their school robes too and they were laughing over something, but they both shut up as soon as Ginny walked in.

"Care to share?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"David thinks he knows how he can get Harry to dump Cho to go out with you," Seamus said smirking.

"Oh brother…not this again," Ginny said giving a dramatic roll of her eyes.

"No no, really, its as simple as pie," David started, "all we do, is get you a boyfriend."

Ginny's eyebrows shot up "Whoa whoa, first of all, I am not some floozy that goes around dating random boys," she began.

"Secondly, I refuse to admit I like Harry, therefore I am not going along with any shenanigans you two cook up…and David, pie is not simple to make, trust me" she added as an afterthought.

"Aww…Ginny, you're spoiling all our fun," Seamus said exasperatedly.

"You don't like Harry! You know, now that I think about it, I think you were acting very jealous of Cho at the quidditch match…and why would you be jealous of her? Well, she has Harry and you don't!" David said like he had uncovered a mystery.

"Dear Merlin…" Ginny buried her red face in her hands.

"Continue telling her about your plan, you can tell when she's lying when her ears start turning red like that," Seamus said to David pointing at Ginny's beet red ears.

"Right-o, like I was saying, if Ginny gets a boyfriend, she can use him to flaunt around and make Harry jealous!" David unravelled his plan.

"Pray tell, how is Harry supposed to get jealous?" Ginny momentarily uncovered her face with her hands.

"Well, even though you won't admit it, you're jealous of Cho because she's dating Harry— "

"I an _not_ jealous!" came Ginny's muffled reply; she still had her face buried in her hands.

"Now, we all know you're a beautiful girl—" David was again interrupted by Ginny's snort.

"I beg your pardon, but I think I look like a hag," Ginny clarified.

"Well, for a hag you sure are quite pretty," Seamus said with a wink. David rolled his eyes at the blatant comment and Ginny wore a surprised expression.

"Now, if we get you a boyfriend, Harry will see that you are over him and you don't want him anymore. And once Harry realizes you don't want to be with him, he'll want to be with you—" David was interrupted again.

"Excuse me, but if I don't like him, why would he like me back?" Ginny asked completely lost.

"Tsk tsk tsk, don't you know? What you can't have is always what you want? If he can't have you—he'll want you," David said clarifying.

"David! The boy has a girlfriend! He's not going to cheat on Cho!" Ginny said exasperatedly.

"I guarantee you, he's going to break up with her in two weeks. That's probably the maximum anyone can stand her. I've heard stories from Andrew Chang about how Cho is—and well trust me, two weeks they'll be done," David told her.

"Now, we get you a boyfriend and then Harry will be the one acting jealous—and for good measure Ginny, you've got to date someone Harry loathes." David finished.

"I'm sorry, I am not playing some poor unsuspecting boy—" Ginny said with a frown.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure we'll tell him the whole story," David said in an explicatory manner.

"Well? How about it then?" Seamus prodded.

"I don't know…" Ginny said dubiously.

"Oh come on! It's sure to work! The plan is foolproof even!" David urged her to say yes.

"David, this idea is absolutely ridiculous! Ludicrous even," Ginny said shaking her head.

"We'll take it as a 'yes' then," David said with a sly smile and they started getting up as theHogwarts Express had come to a halt.

Ginny gave a frustrated groan…what had she gotten herself into?


	6. Chapter Six

Ginny was tired. Not to mention cranky and utterly frustrated. She had two more feet to write for her charms essay and it was already quarter to mid-night. She frowned at the piece of parchment in front of her as if it was to blame for her predicament and looked as forlorn as Moaning Myrtle.

Blowing away an escaped strand of hair from her ponytail she pulled her charms text towards her again. Slowly Ginny started leafing through the chapters, one eye despairingly looking at her watch. She was aware that there weren't that many students still up, only a few last minute procrastinators such as her were trying to finish their homework.

The fire loudly cackled in the quiet room and Ginny sighed in annoyance. Out of the corner of her eye she was warily aware that Seamus kept looking at her. Even though he was sitting quite a bit away from her, she'd caught him looking at her twice. When she raised her eyebrows inquiringly he simply looked bashful and looked down again. She was idly wondering if it had anything to do with his and David's proposal of finding her a supposed boyfriend.

She went back to her work and tried to write something more constructive. The quietness in the common room was suddenly broken as the portrait door opened. Two figures walked inside the room arguing in loud tones. Ginny, along with Seamus looked up to see what the commotion was about.

To her slight surprise she noticed that it was Harry and Hermione.

"Oh honestly Harry! You're supposed to be setting an example for younger students, not go around breaking rules yourself!" Hermione said angrily to Harry who seemed to be very interested in the carpet and couldn't seem to make his eyes meet Hermione's.

Ginny couldn't help but smirk, even though Harry and Hermione were head boy and girl, this wasn't the first time she had caught Hermione yelling at Harry over breaking rules. The last time she had caught Harry and Ron in the restricted section of the library way past curfew as they attempted to find research materials for their essays. Hermione was always scandalized at the idea of the Head Boy breaking rules himself. Ginny idly wondered what it was that he had been caught doing considering Ron wasn't present either.

Hermione caught a fourth year's interested gaze in their argument and she became aware of her surroundings. Toning down her voice a great deal so no one could hear a word she was saying she continued. But her furious whispering and wild gesturing clearly told she was mad beyond belief at Harry. Ginny watched on out of the corner of her eye and Harry seemed apologetic as Hermione took a breath to calm down. He muttered something Ginny wasn't able to pick up and slowly made his way towards his dormitories. Hermione just cast an exasperated glance in his direction and started making her way towards her dormitory as well.

Curiosity must've shone on Ginny's face as Seamus came to sit down next to her.

"You're probably wondering what they were rowing about?" he asked with a slight knowing smile.

Ginny looked down embarrassed at being caught, but nonetheless nodded her head.

"Well," Seamus leaned in closer to make it look like he was passing along top-secret information. "From what I heard, Hermione caught Harry and Cho snogging in one of the broom closets!"

Ginny's eyes went wide and a little 'pff' escaped her lips.

"I'm surprised she let him go to bed unharmed. I wouldn't be surprised if she had docked points off too," Seamus said, his brow furrowing.

"Are your insides seething with jealousy?" Seamus asked with a cheeky smile.

Ginny threw her quill at him clearly said "No" but there was a sour expression on her face.

Seamus waved a hand in carelessness and turned his attention back to her.

"David wanted me to talk to you…he's set up a few blokes for the position of your new boyfriend, he wanted you to be there when he interviews them."

This time Ginny gave a snort of surprise and her eyes widened as she said,

"Excuse me! He's going to INTERVIEW people for this?"

"Well yes…he needs to pick the best candidate for the job you see. We can't have any random idiot posing as your boyfriend." Seamus explained to Ginny as if she was five years old.

Ginny just looked incredulously at him.

"Don't worry, luv. David's a smart kid, he knows what he's doing" Seamus said patting her shoulder as he stood up.

"Tomorrow during lunch, you're supposed to meet him in front of the birch tree outside." Seamus said over his shoulder as he went up to his dormitory as well.

Ginny just looked on dazedly wondering what was in store for her.


	7. Chapter Seven

All morning Ginny had a sense of complete dread floating around in her stomach and she felt rather queasy. David and Seamus's idea still wasn't sitting too well with her and she just didn't see the point of going out with someone she didn't like; it seemed rather unethical to scam so many of her friends into thinking she was dating someone else when she really wasn't.

She was idly doodling on her parchment in History of Magic when she heard the lunch bell go off. Getting out of her trance, she looked down on her paper and to her dismay she noticed she had scribbled "H.P" in fancy writing. Instantly she crossed it out with her quill before anyone had a chance to see what she had written. Grabbing her books, she started making her way out of class.

Ginny didn't follow the mass of students going into the Great Hall and she quietly made her way outside. She hitched her bag on her shoulder and made her way towards the birch tree where she was supposed to be meeting David. Upon first glance she didn't notice anything, in fact she didn't see anyone at all. As soon as she turned around the bend, the feeling in the pit of her stomach intensified tenfold.

Squinting her eyes, she clearly saw David at the head of the group and to her horror; a small crowd of boys were sitting on the ground in front of him. Her face turned a deep scarlet as she thought about what David might have told them to get them there. The butterflies in her stomach seemed to be running a marathon the closer she walked to the group and she suddenly decided that she didn't want to be noticed. The prospect of being seen by so many people seemed rather scary to her and she was looking around for a place to hide. Looking around frantically, she saw a large shrub that would hide her very well, and clutching her bag tightly she leaped to make a jump.

"OI! GINNY!" David boomed loudly.

"Darn it," Ginny muttered with a flinch as she turned around.

She looked up to see David beckoning her towards the group. With the her face flaming red, she slowly made her way towards the group, too scared to look at any of them in the eye.

"The guest of honour, gentlemen" David is with a dramatic bow towards Ginny.

"Err..." Ginny looked on confusedly.

David waved a hand at her confusion "Come, come," he said as he led her towards the back of the birch tree.

There was a small table there with three chairs, two chairs together on one side, and a lone chair facing the other way.

"All right Ginnifer, take a seat," David gestured towards the two seats.

Ginny hastily put her bag down and took a seat.

"Where are you getting Ginnifer from?" she asked with a little scowl.

" Jennifer," David replied while looking over the clipboard in his hand.

"But my name's Ginerva!" she spluttered.

"Ginny is like Jenny. So Ginerva, Jennifer –it's the same thing doll. Ginnifer is combining them both," David said carelessly as Ginny rolled her eyes at his logic.

He took a seat next to her and yelled out the first name on his clipboard.

"Edward Crumbs!"

A small boy with a lanky frame ran over from behind the tree. His hair was parted in the middle and it seemed like he had used an entire jar of hair gel to get the job done.

"Here! Present! I'm right here," he said jumping up and down.

"Take a seat," David said trying to sound professional.

"Would you care for some refreshments?" David asked raising his eyebrows as he conjured up a tray of cupcakes.

"Yes please!" Edward began as he promptly starting stuffing them in his mouth.

Ginny looked on horrified.

"All right, so let's begin this interview," David began as he tore his gaze away from the boy.

"What house are you in?"

"Babenclaw," came his reply, Ginny could count three cupcakes in his open mouth and she felt like gagging.

"Great, what year?" David continued while he checked off something on his clipboard.

David didn't hear a reply for a few minutes and he looked up to see Edward holding up 3 fingers.

"3rd year?!" Ginny exclaimed, her eyes popping out.

The boy only nodded his head, as his mouth was too full.

"David!" Ginny began in an outraged voice.

"What? Let me guess, he's too young?" David said with a scowl. He didn't seem to find too many problems with Ed, but his eating habits were starting to worry David too.

"David! I'm not some pedophile!" Ginny screeched.

"Fine, fine," David said.

"Ed my man, I'm sorry to say this, but you don't fulfill the requirements…" he began.

"It's alright, mind if I take the cupcakes though?" Edward asked with icing smeared on his face.

"Keep them," David said waving his hand as he suppressed a shudder of revulsion.

"David! What in Merlin's name are you doing?!" Ginny turned on him with an angry glare the second the boy was out of sight.

"Interviewing your potential boyfriends?" He asked calmly while looking at the next name on his list.

"You're holding AUDITIONS?! This isn't a play!" Ginny slapped her forehead in frustration.

"Aww Ginnifer, relax, they're all under an oath. They won't speak about these to anyone." David said trying to ease her worries.

"David, that boy would sell his soul to a death eater for some baked goods! He'll babble it all over the castle that Ginny Weasley was interviewing blokes for a boyfriend!" Ginny yelled in distress.

"Gin, how big of an idiot do you think I am?" David asked pretending to be hurt, as he held a hand over his heart.

"Anything I offer to the boys is charmed, only the real 'boyfriend' will remember he's been here…all the others will forget this as soon as they get back to the castle," David finished calmly.

Ginny could only look on in surprise at David's ability to think this through.

"Ray Slater!" David yelled the next name.

A boy with a very nervous walk slowly came over to them. He was fidgeting with his robe and his eyes kept darting towards Ginny in an anxious manner. He seemed to clutching a bright lime green paper and he was folding and unfolding it in restlessness.

"Have a seat," David began kindly, upon noticing the boy's jumpy state.

"Some pumpkin juice to ease your nerves a bit?" David asked as he conjured up a goblet.

The boy took a long gulp and David consulted his clipboard. Ginny shot wary glances at him.

"So Ray…it says in your application that you enjoy reading? Ginny here is quite the reader herself, what are some of your favourite books?" David asked him.

"I-I-I enjoy r-reading a variety of things," he began in a stricken voice as he pushed his large glasses up his nose.

"All right then, what sports do you like?" David asked his next question.

"Croquet," the boy answered with a serious face.

"No quidditch?" David asked with a little frown.

"N-no, the flying scares me," he answered timidly. David nodded his head in a sympathetic manner.

"What's your favourite – " David's question was interrupted by Ginny.

"You haven't asked him what house he's in."

"Are you going to determine love through houses now?" David asked giving her a perplexed look.

"I refuse to date a Slytherin!" she hissed quietly at him.

"Don't worry, the boy has an aura that screams Hufflepuff," David answered back quietly.

Deciding not to take David's assumption on this, Ginny asked the tall boy herself.

"What house are you in?"

"H-hufflepuff," came his strangled reply.

David shot Ginny a very smug smile.

"What year?" Ginny continued suspiciously.

"4th," he answered.

Ginny let out a strangled cry.

"Sorry mate, she's particular about the age thing," David said with a sympathetic voice.

The boy looked forlorn as he got up to leave.

"I think I'll ask all the younger years to leave…lunch will be over soon…we shouldn't waste time this way," David said as he saw Ginny's stony glare.

Ginny buried her head in hands as she saw David's retreating back and wondered why she was going along with this crazy idea of his in the first place.


	8. Chapter Eight

Moments later David came back, nervously wringing his hands.

"Listen Ginnifer, maybe you shouldn't be so fussy about the age thing…love knows no boundaries, what's a year or two in the long run?" He shrugged carelessly, as he walked over.

Ginny fixed him with a cold glare.

"Or maybe you're into older men…" David said shaking his head at her expression.

"Not to worry, you've got me here…I'm the solution to all your problems, carrot cake," David sat down again and took up his clipboard.

Ginny huffed and muttered, "David, I'm beginning to think you're the reason for _all_ my problems…and if you don't stop with these ridiculous nick names, I'm going to hex you into next week," she said the final part warningly.

"Hmm? Oh yea, sure," David replied not paying an ounce of attention.

"Well? Who's next?" Ginny asked looking at her watch, only twenty minutes were left until lunch was over.

David was crossing names off by the multitude. Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"They were all younger," David said noticing her curiosity.

"There's no one left?!" Ginny asked with wide eyes.

"No, I didn't say that…there are a few blokes there," David said steadily.

"A few?" Ginny repeated quizzically as she noticed the sudden silence around them. In the distance crickets chirped.

"Ok, so maybe its one guy," David said with a casual smile.

Ginny's queasy feeling returned and she surmised that she had never done anything half so pathetic in her life. _Holding auditions for a boyfriend_, how low was she going? David didn't seem to think this was anything out of the ordinary. In fact, he made it seem like he was used to shenanigans like these every day of the week. Secretly, she surmised that David had probably done a lot worse and she shot him a wry glance. David was blissfully oblivious to it as he absentmindedly scratched his chin with his quill.

"Oi! Neville!" David yelled behind the tree and Ginny slinked further down in her seat. This was beyond humiliating; her cheeks were turning a bright shade of red.

"Waddup Neville my man," David adopted a rather amusing American accent. Ginny smacked her forehead and Neville looked like he was having second thoughts about this. His bright face contorted into an expression of bemusement. The lime green paper was also in his hand and Ginny glimpsed flashing letters in fuchsia, "Looking for a hot date?" Inwardly, Ginny groaned. She shuddered to think what else the flyer outlined.

"Have a seat monsieur, would you care for some escargot?" David now spoke with a heavy French accent. Ginny gave him an incredulous look sideways.

A plate of squirming snails was conjured in front of them,

"David, I think they're supposed to be dead," Ginny hissed at him.

"Oh really? I always thought it was rather odd to eat snails," he said conversationally. Neville looked ready to throw up everything he had eaten at lunch.

"No to the escargot then…what about an éclair?" He flashed Neville a bright smile, worthy of an overly cheery car salesman and he extended a plate full of delicious pastries. Ginny's mouth watered and she suddenly realized how hungry she was.

"First questions first," David began in a solemn tone. "Have you ever shop lifted?"

"No," Neville replied with a pastry half way to his mouth.

David looked oddly surprised and he scribbled something on his clipboard. Ginny overheard a muttering along the edges of "boring, rule abiding citizen".

"Any children?" David asked.

Ginny turned her scandalized gasp into a cough, and she shot David a glare worthy of Snape.

"_David!_" she hissed.

Neville's round face showed complete bafflement and it looked like he was having second thoughts about coming.

"I'll take that as a 'no'. Have you ever been a part of a Death Eater ritual?"

"No!" Neville said angrily.

"Oh really?" David made it sound like he didn't believe a word of it.

"Do you by any chance carry your criminal record with you?"

"What?! No, I've never seen the need to," Neville replied back shortly.

Ginny tried pinching herself; maybe she was having a nightmare.

David continued with his meaningless scribbles and Ginny made out something along the lines of "probably guilty of murdering a defenceless animal." Ginny could only roll her eyes at David's foolishness.

"David, how is any of this relevant?" She asked in an exasperated tone.

"Look, these are just technicalities. Next question, what came first, the chicken or the egg?"

"WHAT?" Ginny squeaked out.

"The chicken or the egg, which came first?" David stated calmly.

Ginny's face was buried deeply into her arms; she didn't know whether to laugh or to yell. She opted for a loud, frustrated groan.

"Listen, you can't date him without knowing this," David insisted as he checked off something on the clipboard again.

Neville stood up, "I think I'm in the wrong place," he began hesitantly.

"Answer like a man! Chicken or the egg?" David said with vehemence, rising in his seat, pounding his fist to emphasize. The question had clearly bought out another side in him.

Neville slowly backed away from the table, David's face resembled a red tomato and Ginny held on tightly to his shirt sleeve.

"You guys hear that? I think that's someone calling me, gotta run!" Neville managed to say it all in one breath, as he sprinted in the other direction.

"CHICKEN OR THE EGG?!" David stood onto his seat and yelled towards Neville's retreating back.

"Are you on any pills David?" Ginny asked as calmly as she could muster.

"What? No," David replied back just as calmly, sitting back down again.

"Then WHAT was that all about?" Ginny said in a tight voice.

"A scare tactic. I came to the conclusion that he's not the right sort of boyfriend for you. I have someone better in mind," David said with a devilish smile.

"Do I dare ask?" She inquired with a sick feeling in her stomach. David started packing up the clutter around him.

"Ok, it may sound a bit out there," David began with a small knowing smile, "But this will work out great!"

Ginny picked up her bag as well, and David cleared off any evidence of their previous activity.

"Imagine this," he began. "He's strong enough to carry you when you trip and fall and break your leg." Ginny let out a strangled cry and she shot him a glare.

"Which no doubt you will, with the way you run around..." he added wryly.

"Eyes that glitter like a blue ocean and looks that would shame Adonis himself," David continued in his melodramatic voice as they walked back to the castle.

Ginny's imagination started soaring, "Yes, that doesn't sound too bad," she said with a dreamy smile. She envisioned a tall, dark, handsome prince charming.

"A bad boy, yet a complete softie on this inside. The definition of today's misunderstood youth, but a genius of tomorrow's era," David expanded.

"How does that sound to you?" He asked her with a smirk.

"Not too bad," Ginny admitted.

"Who did you have in mind?" She asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

David shot her a beaming smile, "Gregory Goyle."

_The shock was too much to bear for her._ David reasoned as he saw Ginny drop into a dead faint.

* * *

A/N: I know this a D/G, just stick with me. Review! 


	9. Chapter Nine

Mud brown eyes slowly focused on a pair of pale blue eyes. Ginny's senses slowly came back to her as she realized she was lying on the hard concrete ground looking into David's concerned face.

"You passed out for a second, how's your head?" David asked.

Ginny slowly shook her head, gathering her wits together and she looked into David's face. His face seemed to be radiating a golden shine from the sunlight and Ginny quickly averted her head to avoid the bright glare.

"It's ok, I've had worse injuries," she said as she stood up shakily. She gingerly placed a hand on the back of her head to feel for any bumps, thankfully there were none.

"No to the infirmary then?" David clarified as he looked inquisitively at her, squinting his eyes.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she insisted. Luckily no one had seen her embarrass herself, there were very few students around at the moment, and they all seemed to be engrossed with themselves.

Suddenly remember why she had fainted, she turned to David with an evil look.

"What exactly do you mean by Goyle?!" She rounded on him suddenly, poking him in the chest with a finger.

"Well, your tongue seems to be perfectly uninjured," he commented dryly, as he took a step backwards from the menacing redhead in front of him.

"Goyle?! Goyle? As in the person who feels it imperative to eat 16 times a day? The same Goyle who's greatest ambition in life is to be a dessert tester? Goyle who could sleep through a death eater attack? The very same Goyle who worships the ground Mal-ferret walks on?!" Ginny exclaimed outraged, barely able to constrain herself from wringing David's neck.

"Your tone suggests that you're not too happy with the match, Ginnifer," David said feigning a hurt voice.

"Don't you trust my matchmaking skills?" He asked, placing his hand dramatically on his heart.

"No. If it were up to you, I'd be married to Nearly Headless Nick by midnight tonight!" Ginny's said with a cynical look.

She picked up her pace and started heading towards the Great Hall to pick up something for a quick lunch.

"Hey! That's not such a bad idea you know…I'm sure he's old enough to meet the age requirement!" David was soon silenced by Ginny's piercing glare. He let out a nervous chuckle.

"Look, you need to give Goyle a chance. He's really sweet and caring," David tried to reason with her. "And he'll be really easy to bribe. A dozen cupcakes and we're set!"

"I absolutely refuse."

David and Ginny turned inside the corridor, while David continuously argued on Goyle's finer traits. He was determined to make Ginny see Goyle for the great person that he supposedly was.

"Quidditch! That's a plus, isn't it? He's a beater on the Slytherin team. And the next time we have a Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match, you two can declare your undying love for each other in front of the whole school! Boy, won't Harry be red from a jealous rage!" David said excitedly, thinking he had stumbled onto a good reason.

Ginny couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Hmm, yes yes, he's very likely to turn red…FROM LAUGHING TOO HARD!"

Ginny gave David another exasperated look and she continued walking down the hall.

Her mind drifted off to other matters; three long essays awaited her, she had to write back to Bill and Charlie, Colin Creevey needed to borrow her Charms notes and she had to volunteer this week in Professor Sprout's extra help session. So lost was she in her thoughts that she was startled when David gave a gleeful laugh. He guffawed in a truly alarming fashion and Ginny wondered again if he was on any pills.

He pointed towards the Great Hall with a maniacal laugh, had she not been scared out of her wits, she would have laughed at him. But now, she was more concerned for his well being.

"What has gotten in to you?! Does someone have you under the Imperius?" Ginny asked wide eyed.

She turned her head and followed David's line of vision; Crabbe, Goyle, along with Draco Malfoy were coming out of the Great Hall. Draco wore a blank gaze as he strolled along, Crabbe and Goyle right behind him. The three had obviously just finished lunch, and Crabbe and Goyle were carrying slices of raspberry pie as they walked. They devoured the pieces of the dessert like they both hadn't eaten in years. Red gloop stuck on the side of their faces made her lose her appetite and she inwardly gagged.

"Great Gryffindor! Look! It's a sign, I'm telling you. The fates up above had this planned!" David pointed his finger at the trio, arm waving wildly. He shot Ginny an eager smile, hoping to see some of his mirth on her face as well.

Ginny looked at them like they were suffering from a severe case of Splattergoit.

"No need to look so happy," David commented dryly. He had seen people glance more kind-heartedly at Flobberworms.

Ginny started in an urgent whisper, "David! I absolutely _forbid _you to go through with that lunatic plan of yours!"

"Listen, do you want to be attending Cho's bridal shower?" David gave her a pointed look.

"OY!" David waved his arm in their direction, beaming at them like they were his long lost friends.

Malfoy looked at them first, Crabbe and Goyle soon followed suit. He gave them a cold, calculating look as he seemed to ponder why they were addressing them.

Ginny was looking at her shoes like they were the most interesting things in the world. David, wholly unconcerned by Malfoy's death glare, stood his ground and smiled widely.

"Goyle? We need a few words with you," David said looking at Goyle with a very large, if not scary grin.

Goyle looked back at him slightly stupidly, his mouth still busy chewing.

"Heh," Ginny gave a nervous chuckle, "Ignore my friend here. He hasn't had his medication." Ginny said with a bright smile as she grabbed David and started pulling him away.

"No! Unhand me you over grown carrot!" He pulled free of Ginny's grasp and walked over to where Goyle was.

Ginny smacked her forehead in frustration and she prayed that the ground would sallow her whole.

"Monsieur Goyle, I have a proposition for you," David began excitedly, Goyle looked on bemused.

"How would you like the opportunity of a life time? A chance millions wish for but none can achieve?"

"Does he host game shows?" Malfoy asked in an undertone to Crabbe, but Ginny heard him as well.

"Don't even ask," she supplied and rolled her eyes skyward.

"How would you like to have an opportunity to annoy the heck out of Harry Potter? Any Slytherin's dream come true." David put an arm around Goyle's shoulder, as though he was an old friend. "That's right, you heard me correctly. The Boy-Who-Annoys-Us-All. Plus, I'll tell you how to sneak in to the Hogwarts kitchens as well!" At the last part, Goyle's face lit up in a smile, he started imaging midnight raids of the Hogwarts kitchens.

Malfoy's face on the other hand seemed to light up at the first words, "Wait, how is that four eyed freak involved in this?" He seemed unable to control his curiosity.

David looked at him like he had seen him for the first time. "Oh? Hmm, easy, we have a way to irritate the living daylights out of him."

He turned his attention back to Goyle again, forgetting Malfoy's existence. "Now as I was saying, all you have to do is—"

He was interrupted by Ginny's loud shriek. That momentarily distracted all of them, and they glanced at her.

"David, on second thought, I can't wait to attend Cho's bridal shower!" She gave an overly cheery smile and she tried to pull David away from Goyle again. "Really, I've thought this through, and the only logical thing left for me to do is move to Siberia. Now, lets not bother these gentlemen anymore, and let's make our way to class!" She finished in a high pitched voice, too nervous to wonder what they were thinking of her.

"Siberia? And you think I'm on pills?" David raised an eyebrow at her and he pulled free of her grasp again.

"Wait now, if it's something that'll irritate Scarhead, then we want a part in it too," Malfoy added quickly gesturing to Crabbe and himself, unable to resist an opportunity to taunt Harry.

"Sorry, it's a one man job," David explained.

Suddenly, a bright idea dawned on him, "Or wait, you can have THREE boyfr—" his bright idea was interrupted as Ginny smacked him in the head.

"Don't even go there."

David gave her a slightly exasperated look, "You're interrupting me too much, go get your lunch." David pushed her in the direction of the Great Hall. Ginny was now far too hungry to argue with him. She reluctantly went away, giving him a glare over her retreating back that seemed to say "Watch what you say – or else."

David turned his attention back to Goyle, "What you need to do Goyle to anger Mr. Potter a bit, is to—" David was interrupted yet again, though this time it was Malfoy.

"But I'm telling you, if it's Pothead you want to annoy, I'm the best man for the job!" Malfoy explained patiently, like he was talking to a four year old. "I have seven years of experience."

David's face formed into a little 'o'. Why hadn't he considered this option before? Compared to Goyle, Malfoy really did look more daunting. And at least Malfoy didn't have raspberry pie stains on his robe.

David gave Malfoy a shrewd and calculating look.

"Ok, done!" He declared.

"You two can go away now, Mr. Malfoy and I have some business to discuss here." Crabbe and Goyle wiped their sticky hands on their robes, and David and Malfoy both grimaced.

"But what about going to the kitchens?" Goyle asked David.

Thinking quickly, David said, "I'm sorry, that was a joke."

Goyle's face dropped slightly and they both left.

"Now, what you need to do is…" David started explaining his plan thoroughly to Malfoy.

At the end of his ten minute talk, he was slightly surprised to hear him say "Okay, I'll do it."

"It's decided then," David confirmed. "Now I want you to meet Ginny and me in the courtyard before dinner." Malfoy nodded his head and he was unable to hide a slight smirk from appearing. Taunting Potter had never been this much fun.

They both parted ways, Malfoy went off to his next class and David made his way to the Great Hall to find Ginny. He could hardly wait to tell her the excellent news.


	10. Chapter Ten

Ginny stormed into the Great Hall, paying little heed to the few students around her. The few stragglers left were quickly finishing their lunches as class was about to begin soon. She marched inside angrily, suppressing the urge to scream as loudly as she could; it wouldn't do well to earn a detention as well for disrupting other students. The nerve of David, trying to set her up with Goyle of all people! He might as well try to get her married to Snape. Angrily fuming she took her seat on the Gryffindor table; she grabbed a plate of Shepard's Pie and sat down ungracefully on the bench.

She felt extremely frustrated, David's plan was turning out to be useless. What good would it do to date Goyle? It would just make her the laughing stock of the entire school. She'd never be able to live it down—even her grandchildren would continue suffering.

Lost in her misery, she paid no attention to the people around her. Suddenly Colin Creevey, who spotted her from the Ravenclaw table, interrupted her train of thought.

"Ginny! Hi!" Colin said with a bright smile, walking over.

She looked up from the piece of pie in front of her and gave him a despairing forlorn look. Passers-by would assume she was an abandoned orphan.

"Well, good afternoon to you too," Colin said a bit sarcastically and he sat down next to her. "Why the long face? Did you fail that Transfiguration test too?" He asked curiously, grabbing an apple from the basket in front of him, and sat down next to her.

"What?" Ginny shortly forgot about David and his plans to get Harry jealous. "What are you talking about? I don't have Transfiguration until this afternoon." She looked at him perplexedly, trying to fathom what he was talking about.

"Oh, we had our class this morning. More than half the class failed the test! Everyone's saying that new teacher's assistant is really tough." Colin looked a bit dejected as he tossed the apple in his hand absentmindedly.

Ginny was fairly surprised to hear this because Colin was a bright student. A little frown appeared on her face and she wondered how he could fail his test.

"Since when do you fail tests?" She asked with concern. Last she remembered, Colin had spent the entire weekend at the library studying for his upcoming tests this week.

He gave her a short smile, "Well, truth be told, I thought the chapters being tested were 3 and 4. Turns out it was 3 to 5."

"Weren't you paying attention in class when Professor McGonagall told you about the test?" Ginny asked, taking a bite of her lunch.

"That's the thing! I'm almost certain we were told it was chapters 3 and 4, not 3 to 5! But the teacher's assistant insists she told us it was 3 to 5," Colin explained to her, frustration creeping into his voice.

Ginny felt something prickling in her memory, "Hang on—is it Cho Chang you're talking about?" Hadn't she overheard Harry mention that Cho would be a teaching assistant this year?

"Yea, that's right! Isn't she the TA for your class as well?"

"No- we have Edmund Brooks. He's not that great when it comes to explaining things, but he's fairly easygoing." Ginny thanked the fates she didn't have the same TA too. She wasn't sure if she could go through an entire class being taught by Cho; the end result would be either a suicide or a homicide.

Colin gave her an envious look. "Well, you're a lucky one! That means you probably aced your test." Taking a glance at his watch, he gave her a little smile and stood up. "Anyways, I should get going. I have class soon…when am I getting those Herbology notes from you?"

"Oh!" Ginny said flushing, she had completely forgotten about that. "Wait, I have them here." She fished through her bag and took out the notes for him.

"Here you go; you can return them when it's convenient," she said handing him the papers.

"Alright then, thanks!" Taking the notes, he put them in his notebook. "I'll see you later then." He turned around and walked towards the doors, heading off to his class.

"Yea, see you," Ginny called out to his retreating back. She turned to her almost finished lunch, but she did a quick double take when she noticed David walking through the doors.

"Hey! You there! Carrot top!" David yelled loudly, paying no regard to the attention he was attracting. He waved his arm wildly, and made his way towards her.

Ginny gave her full attention to the few bites of Shepard's Pie in front of her.

"Remember me?" He sat down beside her and gave her a beaming smile.

"No, not really," Ginny deadpanned. "Who are you again?"

"The guy who's about to make all your dreams come true. The genius who you should be eternally grateful to. The mastermind whose intellect is mind-boggling! The brilliant—" David's tirade was cut short by Ginny.

"Alright I get the point. What happened?"

"I have the most amazing news imaginable," David said as vaguely as he could and grabbed a cupcake from a nearby tray.

"You're being transferred to Durmstrang?" Ginny hazarded a guess.

"Try again," he replied undaunted by her dark tone.

"You've decided to elope with the Giant Squid?"

"Not quite," he said with a little grimace. "It has something to do with a certain Slytherin."

Ginny slapped her forehead, "Listen, I'm not dating him!"

"_Can't_ date him or _won't_ date him?" David inquired, feigning polite interest. Ginny was far too stubborn in his opinion.

"Both! I have a reputation to uphold. What kind of a Gryffindor would I be if I started consorting with Slytherins?" Ginny said irritated and she shot him a glare.

David chuckled a bit, "I wish you'd stop channelling Ron's spirit. 'Consorting with Slytherins…'" He rolled his eyes. Thinking quickly, he said, "Ok look, lunch is almost over. Let's talk more about this before dinner. How about you meet me in the courtyard?" David gave her an innocent look.

"Alright then, I'll be there." Ginny nodded her head and stood up. Grabbing her bag, she took a cupcake from the tray in front of her too.

David gave a melodramatic sigh, "'Parting is such sweet sorrow.'"

Ginny cast him a dubious look, "I don't know about that. Your plans are more sorrowful."

David pretended to give a scandalized gasp. "This is the thanks I get? My intentions are pure!"

"I don't know David, 'The road to Hell is paved with good intentions.'" Ginny cast another doubting look in his direction as she quoted an old proverb she had heard numerous times.

"I'm doing you a favour! You're supposed to be eternally indebted to me." David tried to look enraged, but he failed miserably. His impish smile was contagious and Ginny couldn't help smiling back despite her earlier anger.

"Listen, for now, let's just keep this to ourselves. I'm not sure if the boyfriend idea is so great after all…especially, when the only contender we have is Goyle." Ginny was sceptical about the whole deal, there were just too many flaws in this plan…the most important being there was no suitable guy to play the part. Gregory Goyle, no matter how hard he would try, would never be able to inspire a shred of jealousy in Harry Potter.

"Well, yes. Maybe we need to rethink this plan and modify a few things. I'm beginning to see your point about Goyle too," David said pretending to agree with her sentiments.

Pleased that David was finally seeing her point of view, Ginny nodded. They both got up and started heading towards the entrance doors, "But let's just meet anyways, to tweak up the plan a little," David tried to be as light about it as he could, trying his best to keep her in the dark about Malfoy.

"Alright then, I'll see you later for sure," she with a smile, suddenly feeling as light as a bird, completely ignorant of what David was planning. David, trying not to smirk, nodded just as happily, finalizing the plan in his mind and they parted their separate ways.

* * *

"…And then by the powers vested in me, I'll pronounce you man and wife," David's voice carried through the courtyard.

Ginny raised her eyebrows in alarm…now what was he planning? After her last class was over, she had made her way to Gryffindor tower to freshen up a bit. Now, as promised, she was making her way to see David. However, after hearing what David said, she was attacked with distrust, fearing the worst from him. Who was he talking to anyway? She peeked behind the bushes and to her dismay, she only saw David.

"David?" Ginny called out hesitantly, there was no way he could be rehearsing a wedding at Hogwarts. But one could never know with David…

He spun around upon hearing his name, "Ginny! How's it going?"

Was it just her imagination or did David sound thoroughly guilty about something? He stood there flashing a smile in her direction.

"Well, she's finally here," another unknown voice grunted, sounding irritated.

She turned to look at where the voice had come from, and to her revulsion saw the last person she was expecting. Draco Malfoy looked back at her with a cool and aloof expression. _What_ was _he_ doing here?

David, who was always calm and easygoing about everything, had the grace to look slightly abashed.

Another glance at David's face Ginny pieced together the pieces of the puzzle. Suddenly, many things started clicking together in her brain. Her insides seething, she didn't trust her voice. Clenching and unclenching her fingers, she turned to him with a shrewd expression. Her fiery hair added more menace to her demeanour, and she could've sworn David gulped in fright. After all, the Weasley temper was legendary for a reason.

For a few seconds, David looked faintly panicked. His mouth started to move, but no words were coming out. Finally, he managed to say, "seven years of experience," and pointed in Malfoy's direction.

Ginny took another quick look at Malfoy, and was stunned to see him smirking at her. The audacity of that ferret! She fixed him with a glare as well.

"What in Merlin's name is the meaning of this?!" Her voice was terse and annoyed; it had an air of authority about it, demanding answers.

Momentarily, David was unsure of how to respond, but he turned to her with a confident smile.

Thinking back to those early grammar classes, he started reciting from memory, "'This' is considered a pronoun and an adjective. It's used to indicate a person, thing, idea, event--" His definition was cut short as Ginny sent him another piercing glare.

"I wasn't asking for the technical definition of 'this'! I want to know what _this_ is!" She gestured her arms in the air, referring to the absurd situation she seemed to be trapped in. Without question, David truly had the gift of infuriating a person without putting an ounce of effort into it.

"_This_ is a courtyard," Malfoy supplied helpfully, mocking her arm gestures. So the gift had been given to Malfoy as well…

Not trusting her temper, she gestured David to follow her. He gave Malfoy a bewildered shrug, and followed her lead. Ginny led him to a slightly secluded corner that was out of Malfoy's earshot.

"You have exactly thirty seconds before I wring your neck David," Ginny threatened dangerously. "Start explaining, _now_!"

"He'stheboyfriendthat'llmakeHarryjealous," David to managed to say in one breath.

"First Goyle, now him?! Are you out of your mind?" Ginny stared incredulously at him.

"I hope not," he answered sincerely, "I have a test tomorrow. I can't afford to make a trip to St.Mungos…"

She let out a loud wail, "For once, can't I get a proper answer from you?"

David took a little pity on her; after all, it was going to be Ginny who was going to have to face her brother's wrath in about five minutes when she would walk in with Draco Malfoy. She'd need her wits about her, it'd be no good to irk her here and exhaust her senses.

"Well, look at this logically. You need a boyfriend to make Harry jealous and Draco needs a reason to annoy Harry. I feel you two make a good match," he tried to present his argument in a rational manner.

"I'm _not_ going to date him." Her tone was final and absolute. A simple sentence that anyone could understand. Any normal and sane individual. Then, there was David.

"Uhh, I'm sorry, but it's a bit too late for that," his words were apologetic, but his tone was far from it. Behind his impassive expression, there was mischief twinkling in his eyes.

"And why is that?" Ginny was already dreading his answer. Her imaginative thinking wasn't helping at all. Most likely, David had put pictures of her and Malfoy in little hearts around the castle. And knowing him, they would all be charmed to sing sappy love songs. A fleeting look of horror passed on her face.

"Do you read the "Heard it at Hogwarts" column in the school newspaper?" David asked her with slight curiosity.

"No, that's just idle gossip," she replied darkly.

"Heard it at Hogwarts" was run by Matilda Liqper, a sixth year Ravenclaw student. While most of the content in the school newspaper was reliable and important, this column was any gossip's dream come true. It consisted of tidbits of news that were picked up around the school and were organized according to importance. Though Ginny paid no attention to the column, many other students read it religiously.

"But what about it?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well, tomorrow morning, you and your Adonis are making the headlines. This way, _everyone _will know you're going out!" David said with a very enthusiastic smile. In his opinion, this was all the publicity Ginny would need to get Harry's attention.

Ginny felt faint…_everyone?! _Her life was going to be over…

She buried her hands in her hair out of sheer frustration. "No, no, no! This isn't happening!" Denial was such sweet bliss, Ginny couldn't handle all this.

Wholly unconcerned that her life was going to be over very soon, he said, "Oh yes, it is. And what's more, dinner's happening now. So let's go talk to Draco."

David led her back to where Malfoy was waiting for him. Ginny didn't put up much of a fight; she seemed too shocked to argue.

"What's the matter with her?" Draco asked with his customary scowl. Ginny looked pale and ready to faint, and from time to time, she would mumble something incoherently. She held on tightly to David's arm, in case she would pass out.

"She's amazed you're going to go out with her," David piped up immediately.

Malfoy gave what he concerned to be one of his winning smiles, but it really came off as a pained grimace. "Well, she can't be blamed," he said pretending to readjust his collar.

"Well, take her to dinner then. Make it really seem like you two are going out." David took Ginny's arm and draped it on Draco's. Surprisingly, she didn't make any comments, but looked at him passively and detachedly. A grim expression outlined her features.

"Cheer up, people will think you're going to a funeral with that face," David commented, giving her one of his patented smiles.

She scowled mutely; some of her emotions were beginning to come back to her. But what surprised her the most, was that Malfoy's arm wasn't as stiff and robotic as she imagined it to be. His body was relaxed, and it seemed so natural that he should be standing in such a close proximity to her. Even more surprisingly, he wasn't frowning or starting aloofly at her or David, he seemed ready to thoroughly act his part in order to taunt Harry.

"Well?" Malfoy fixed her with a questioning look. She looked resignedly; there was no use in arguing this anymore. Even if they didn't go to dinner tonight, by tomorrow morning every person at Hogwarts would know she was dating him.

"Lead the way then," Ginny muttered a bit crossly, cursing her fate. She couldn't imagine anything worse than this. With a deep breath, she followed him inside, her heart beating faster with each step she was taking.

Conveniently, David had disappeared. So now, it was just going to be her and Malfoy against the entire student population of Hogwarts.

* * *

'Parting is such sweet sorrow.' Romeo and Juliet, 2.2.184.

The definition of 'this', taken from dictionary. com


	11. Chapter Eleven

_Curse David and his stupid ideas. _Ginny silently seethed as she walked alongside Malfoy. Everyone was in the Great Hall this moment, the entire student population of Hogwarts would witness the most awkward encounter in decades...how she would live this down was beyond her. People would tease her mercilessly for months – years even! What would her friends say? Would they be mad that she didn't tell them that she had a boyfriend? Or would they think she needed to get her head checked?

Her nervousness kept doubling at an alarming rate, and dreadful thoughts kept racing in her head, each worse than the one before. What would Harry's reaction be? Would he be jealous like David predicted, or would he be indifferent to it all? And Ron! He'd kill Malfoy on the spot, probably wringing his neck. No, it would probably be worse. She imagined a gruesome scene; Ron bellowing uncontrollably, trying to smash every bone in Malfoy's body as onlookers watched with terror. Her imagination certainly wasn't helping her racing pulse.

"Do you have your will written out?" Ginny asked, thinking back to the horrible picture in her head where Ron was strangling Malfoy. He was fairly wealthy; having a written copy of a will was probably a commonplace concept amongst all rich families, she mused.

He looked down at her and gave her an incomprehensible look, "Oh yes, yes. I think I have copy right here," Malfoy replied back extremely sarcastically, he thrust his free hand in his robe pocket and pulled out an old folded piece of paper. Ginny rolled her eyes in annoyance; of course, he would only mock her concern.

With Ron's legendary temper, Malfoy would be lucky to make out of there alive. She cast another look at Malfoy, trying to determine how well he could fend for himself. He was actually as tall as Ron, with a fairly heavy built. For some odd reason she had always remembered him as a scrawny little second year...certainly, this had changed now. She surmised that Malfoy would probably be able to stand his ground and fight Ron. Now if he could take on both Ron and _Harry _was a different matter...

She scrunched up her face in contemplation...maybe if Malfoy knocked out Harry first, he could fight it out with Ron. It would be impossible to knock down Ron first...he would never go down without a bloody, bone breaking fight. Either way, it was a lose-lose situation. David ought to be locked up for all eternity, she thought darkly.

Suddenly, right before they were to enter, Malfoy quickly pulled her aside. She lost her train of thought and glared at him with displeasure. They were right outside the Great Hall, off to one side of the doors, temporarily shielded from the crowd inside. Ginny gave him a pointed look which seemed to say 'Why did you almost yank my arm out my arm socket?'

Malfoy completely ignored her vexed look and went on undaunted. "Listen, I don't think we should do this, but David told me to spoon feed you desert –"

Ginny interrupted him with a loud strangled gasp, a look of pure terror etched on her face.

"My sentiments exactly..." he muttered dryly.

"What else did that Neanderthal tell you to do?" Her brow was furrowed deeply and her angry scowl would have put Snape to shame.

Surprisingly, Malfoy let out a chuckle. "Trust me, that's better left unanswered."

"No, go on. Its better I present reasonable motives for homicide to the Wizengamot," she said crossing her arms in front of her.

"Well, for starters, he said we should make a grand impression on everyone. He wanted me to carry you inside the Great Hall in my arms –"

Ginny's eyes bulged out and she let out a squeak.

"Then he suggested that we should sit in a secluded, but visible area of the table. Whereupon, I was expected to magically conjure candles for a romantic candle-lit dinner. Music would be complimentarily provided by David himself, who, in his own words is 'one mean mandolin player–'"

Ginny buried her head in her arms and started muttering death threats. Malfoy overlooked her behavior and he went on describing David's elaborate plan. "During dinner, I was supposed present you with 34 red roses...each for the minute I've known you. He also thought it would be classy if I recited a sonnet to you while giving you the roses—"

"On second thought, I hope David has _his_ will written out," Ginny clenched her fists, interrupting him again.

Malfoy smirked, "wait, it gets even better. After dinner, he adamantly insisted that I spoon feed you desert, which would be crème brûlée in heart shaped bowls. During desert, a dove – not just any owl- would fly in with a ring in its beak and drop it in your lap. After making sure that Harry and Cho were watching us, I was supposed to declare my undying love to you and ask you to marry me—"

Ginny was sure she was going to die of a heart attack any minute, she thought it was a pity _she _didn't have a will written out.

"You would then affirm your love between tears, and kiss me passionately. But, right before we kissed, David would interrupt and say 'But you're a Slytherin! She's a Gryffindor! It cannot be!' To which I was supposed to reply –" he closed his eyes and tried to remember that quote David made him memorize.

"Ah, yes. I was supposed to wrap you in my arms, look at you straight in the eye and say 'Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn.' At this point, David would immediately usher us to the front of the Great Hall where he would quickly try to get us married, before your brother or any of the teachers tried to hinder our attempt to attain true love."

Ginny looked paler than the Bloody Baron by the time he had finished telling her about David's plan. Malfoy noticed her near dead expression, "Don't worry, I wasn't planning on carrying out any of it."

His reassurance fell on deaf ears, Ginny had started to do the whole 'absently muttering threats' routine. Malfoy rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand again, he pulled her towards the direction of the Great Hall.

"Will you _stop _muttering like that? People will think I have you under the Cruciatus," he said agitatedly, giving her a glare. Ginny snapped her head up and fixed him with a glare of her own.

"It'd look more real if you smiled at me," he supplied trying to be helpful.

If possible, her glare got even harder.

"See, now people are just going to think I've given Snape Polyjuice Potion and made him look like you."

Ginny slapped her forehead in frustration.

"No, now you just look like Professor McGonagall after she's explained something to Goyle for the twentieth time."

She opted for a loud wail and threw her hands in the air.

"No, that won't do either. You look like someone who's been in the same room as Professor Binns too long."

She rolled her eyes this time and looked at him coldly. "Tell me, what else do you do besides stalking the teachers here?"

"Help students annoy Potter. Over 93 served," he offered helpfully, reminiscing back to all the times he had gotten everyone to taunt Harry about something or another.

"Well, 94 now, I suppose," he corrected himself and he pointed at her.

Ginny just shook her head in exasperation. They should screen out lunatics from enrolling at Hogwarts, she thought. She'd have to take this matter to Dumbledore soon, or else more students like Malfoy or David would keep enrolling.

"Ok, let's just get this dinner over with." She tried composing herself by taking a deep breath. She chanted 'I can do this' three times and took another deep breath. Looking up at Malfoy expectantly, she said "alright, we can go inside now."

"Are you quite sure? I wouldn't want to interrupt that ritual you had going on there," Malfoy replied, and he started to reenact Ginny's expressions. Her face started forming into another scowl, but he pulled her inside the Great Hall before she could fully turn it into a menacing glower.

Contrary to Ginny's deep fear, no one stopped eating their dinner. Nor did an immediate silence descend upon the students, no one even looked at them with gasps of horror. Not waiting to give anyone a chance to notice who had entered the Great Hall, Malfoy casually walked with Ginny to the end of the Slytherin table, where no one was seated.

Most probably because they had walked with such a casual countenance, no one had given them a second glance. Had they stood around awkwardly, they would've easily garnered the attention of a few people. But the secret was simply that they were _so casual_ about it, as though they had done this a million times before and it was nothing out of the ordinary for them.

Ginny quietly eased into to seat opposite of Malfoy. She looked a little pale, but no where near the ashen expression she had before. Malfoy also noticed her mood change, he leaned over the table and conspiringly whispered, "Don't look so grim. I promise I'm not going to serenade you with a cheesy sonnet and old roses."

She managed to let out a weak chuckle at his attempt at humor. Looking behind Malfoy, she noticed that Ron, Harry and Hermione weren't in their usual spot. This indicated that they had already had their dinner and left, because the Quidditch field was booked by Hufflepuff tonight, so they couldn't possibly be out flying before dinner.

Malfoy started filling his plate and he saw her looking intensely behind him, "what? Is there a troll behind me?"

"No," she replied absently, "I was looking to see if my brother was here."

Malfoy let out a scoff and rolled his eyes at her answer.

"What was that for?" Ginny looked at him over the small helping of fish and chips she had taken.

"I don't get it. You're '_dating_' me, not your brother. Who cares what he thinks?"

"You don't understand…my brother's very over protective of me. He used to give death glares to Colin because he suspected Colin had a crush on me. If he gave someone like _Colin _death glares, imagine what he'd do to you!"

"He wouldn't be able to lay a hand on me, that's for sure," Malfoy replied back conceitedly, he flexed his arm trying to show off his bicep.

Another giggle emitted from Ginny, "Malfoy, no one wants to see you stretch flab," she replied tongue in cheek.

He looked outraged, "I'll have you know that I train two hours daily for Quidditch practice," he shot back with a half-hearted glare. "You're the envy of every girl tonight."

"Lucky me," Ginny muttered sardonically.

As they both tucked into their dinners making small talk and smart quips, a few students around them finally started noticing them. They whispered amongst themselves, but no one dared to approach the intimidating figure of Malfoy who seemed to be absorbed with that Weasley girl. Even Slytherins at the table looked on warily, but no one made any comments to the couple.

Each individual had their own theory, some plausible, 'maybe they're working on a group project together'; others were ridiculously farfetched, 'I heard Malfoy is trying to convert her into a Death Eater,' and the ever popular, 'she must be under the Imperius.'

Only one person was able to enjoy his meal fully, he helped himself to a third helping of desert (the ever desired chocolate pudding). David's mandolin lay long forgotten as he looked at Draco and Ginny getting to know each other, he was sure his plan was going to be a success. With the slow but steady attention they were gathering, the news would spread quickly; and the fact that they were oblivious to it all the attention they were receiving, proved to the public that they really were a couple. Their relationship would seem more credible and believable, no one would ever believe that they were forced to date.

* * *

A/N: Is there anyone even reading this story anymore? I apologize for being the World's slowest updater, but I don't abandon my stories...so better late than never I suppose. Well, the good news is that the next chapter is almost finished, so I'll have it up within a week. And I realize at this point the story is going very slowly, but I promise the action will pick up very soon. Anyways, feel free to leave a review!


	12. Chapter Twelve

Ron, Harry and Hermione had finished dinner rather quickly, and instead of wasting time in the Great Hall, they decided to come back up to the deserted Gryffindor Tower. Ron and Harry made themselves comfortable in front of the roaring fire inside the common room while Hermione momentarily excused herself to go to the Owlery.

As they waited for Hermione to return, Ron and Harry started discussing the latest Quidditch events. Ron had a copy of the new Quidditch accessories catalogue propped up against his knee and he was leafing through it. Every once in while he would point at an item and decide he would get it. By now, he was looking at 355 galleons worth of merchandise. Harry on the other hand seemed to be paying little attention to Ron, he was lost in his own thoughts somewhere. And Ron, being in the presence of anything Quidditch related, had forgotten life around him. Flipping through the pages of the magazine, he came upon the new model of the Firebolt, the Thunderbolt; guaranteed to be 3 times faster than the leading Firebolt, the new broom came in a variety of colours (gold, silver, ebony and lime green). Immediately, he perked up, "Hey Harry? I think you should get rid of your Firebolt." Ron presumed that next to the Thunderbolt, the Firebolt would fly like a beetroot with wings.

He looked up to see Harry gazing solemnly at the fireplace, his expression slightly troubled and agitated. In Ron's recollection, the last time Harry looked so gloomy was when he had seen his aunt and uncle after getting off from the Hogwarts express at the end of the school year.

"Did somebody cancel Christmas?" Ron inquired after taking in Harry's forlorn look. Harry looked up dazedly, not saying anything.

A minute passed with no reply from Harry, but Ron had long gone back to the magazine in his hands. Hermione had still not returned. After absently crossing his hands behind his head, Harry leaned back on the sofa, "Do you suppose I was too quick?" he voiced his thoughts.

Ron who still looking at his Quidditch purchases snorted, "Are you kidding me? It took you about two hours to find the snitch during practice this morning. If that's quick, then Snape is handsome."

Harry dismissively waved his left hand at him, he had never met anyone so obsessed with Quidditch. "No, I mean about Cho?"

"What about Cho?" Deep inside, Ron had a feeling this would be coming up. Last night, after dinner he had seen Harry and Cho having a little 'argument'. Not wanting to be caught eavesdropping, he had quickly left the area. Hermione was still inside the Great Hall talking to Neville at the time and she had not caught the fight between them, otherwise, by now she would have had Harry tell them.

Harry dropped his gaze again to the carpet. "Well, I was thinking…maybe Cho and I should've waited awhile before we started going out. You know, to get to know each other a bit more."

Ron knew much how much Harry had liked Cho throughout their time at Hogwarts, and trying to be as supportive as possible, he replied, "One fight doesn't mean it's the end Harry. I'm sure you two will make up soon."

Immediately Harry looked up, "Hang on, how did you know we had a fight?"

Ron's ears quickly started turning red and he buried his face in his magazine, "Well – not as though I was there on purpose, but I overheard you and Cho last night."

"Were you eavesdropping?"

"Of course not! You know me better than that," Ron replied tersely. He looked up see Harry expression, it was a cross between frustration and dejection. Deciding to take pity on him, he continued "But I'm sure you two will get back together."

"Well yeah, even if we do, it doesn't mean we won't fight again. Last night she was arguing with me because I forgot to send her an owl the entire day! What am I supposed to do? Send a bloody owl every hour? I have work to do!" He angrily glared at the fire, stewing over Cho's demand. But deep down, he was uncertain whether he was at fault; couldn't Cho just let this one go? Sure, the beginning of every relationship had a surplus of romance, but this was a tad too much.

They heard the portrait open, and in walked Hermione. For some reason, she was slightly giggling. Making her way over to where they were sitting, she sat down next to Harry.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked immediately. Harry continued glaring into the fire, for all he cared, Peeves could have announced his love affair with the Bloody Baron.

"It's the most absurd rumor I've heard in my entire life!" Hermione exclaimed with a roll of her eyes. Naturally, it piqued Ron's curiosity. Momentarily forgetting his magazine, he asked, "Has McGonagall turned Snape into a toad or something?"

"Only in your dreams, Ron."

"Well? What is it then?" He asked again. Suddenly, Hermione wasn't so sure if it was wise to tell him – after all, what she had heard _was_ about his sister. Maybe Ron would go beat up the person she had heard it from, for starting such an outrageous rumor. He continued looking at her, expecting a reply. Finally, she caved, "Well, it's the silliest thing, really. I was on my way back from the Owlery, and a group of third years were walking in front of me. One of them kept laughing, and she kept repeating 'Malfoy and Ginny Weasley – Cutest Couple of the Year.' Naturally, it's some stupid joke they were discussing…"

Hearing this, both Ron and Harry burst out laughing. Harry, who had been looking rather melancholy the entire day, was actually doubling up with laughter. Ron managed to wheeze out "That _is_ hilarious! Ginny and Malfoy, probably end up killing each other in 3 minutes if they were left alone" between guffaws. "The only thing they'd win would be the most mismatched couple in existence!"

Hermione cautiously said, "You're not mad at those girls for pairing up Malfoy with Ginny?"

"No, I'm not worried in that department. I'm sure Ginny will handle them once she hears about it. She's probably the only other person who hates him as much as we do." Ron replied with a careless shrug.

"It's true, Ginny will probably be livid if you tell her about this," Harry added, remembering her fiery temper.

Hermione gave a sheepish laugh, "I guess you're right," and she wrapped an afghan lying nearby around herself. Settling back on the sofa, she gave a content sigh and looked around her. She noted Harry's rather quiet expression and Ron's rather restless face, but she didn't say anything to them.

Ron himself was relatively skeptical about mentioning anything about the discussion he was having with Harry a few minutes ago. Unsure of what to do, he decided to keep quiet. It was after all Harry's choice to tell Hermione, he shouldn't be interjecting. While he was in the midst of these thoughts, the portrait door opened again.

"Well, speak of the devil – look who's here," Ron nodded towards his sister who had just walked in the door, along with Colin. Harry and Hermione both looked over their shoulders as well and saw her engrossed in a conversation with him.

Not seeing any of them by the fireplace, they both settled into arm chairs towards the back of the room. Colin's face was a little agitated, and Ginny seemed near exasperation.

"But I'm telling you! I had _nothing_ to do with this. It was all David's idea," Ginny spoke earnestly, telling the truth to Colin. For once, it felt so good to not hide anything from someone.

"Of all the people in this school, you two had to pick _Malfoy_?!" Colin looked incredulously at her, obviously Ginny was out of her mind, he surmised. "I honestly can't believe you're doing this."

She gave a loud wail and threw her hands in the air, "You think this is up to me?! I'm telling you, when I get my hands around his scrawny little neck –," she made a rather gruesome gesture, using her finger to draw a line across her neck.

"Besides, he said the story will be published in tomorrow's paper," she added resignedly and slumped down on the arm chair.

Colin raised an eyebrow, "Oh, making headlines already? I didn't realize you two were so famous." Ginny noted his voice sounded rather dark, she vaguely recalled Snape using a similar tone that morning in class. "I suppose news of you dating Malfoy will be on the front page of the Daily Prophet?"

"No, just the school newspaper, and _that's_ David's fault too!"

"I never realized David was such a bully," Colin said dryly, continuing to scowl over the predicament Ginny was in.

"Well, he's not that bad. He means well, except his ideas are very farfetched," she tried to reason.

Colin rolled his eyes at her, "But Ginny, come on – this is Malfoy we're talking about. He's probably plotting your death as we speak!"

Ginny had always thought that 'irrational' was Ron's true middle name, but now she was certain that Colin shared the same middle name as well.

"Colin, I hope you're done worrying about this because I'm heading straight to bed." She was sure that his worry was unwarranted, despite what Malfoy's image was to the public, he really wasn't as bad as he seemed. Spending an evening with him, where he wasn't acting like a jerk, was a surprising new experience for Ginny.

Just as she was about to get up, Ron attracted her attention. He waved his left arm in the air, indicating that he wanted to see her.

With an exhausted sigh, she bid Colin good night and made her way to where her brother, Hermione and _(yikes, what that him?)_ Harry were sitting.

"I was just about to head to bed, what do you want?" Ginny asked her brother tiredly and she rested her elbows on the couch behind Hermione's head. She tried to look as aloof and disinterested around Harry as possible. He didn't even have the courtesy to look behind and greet her, she noted quietly. Instead, he was gazing intently at the fire in front of him, a slight glower on his face.

Ron gave a little chortle, waiting to see Ginny's expression. "Rumour has it that you and Malfoy are dating."

Inwardly, Ginny's heart starting beating furiously. She did not want to witness Ron's anger over this scenario. Deciding to play it cool, she said, "Oh? Is that what they're saying?"

"What? You're not angry?" Hermione asked curiously, peering over her shoulder expecting to see sparks flying out of Ginny's ears or something.

"Since when does dinner equate courtship?" Ginny scrunched her face like she was attempting to solve a riddle.

Ron gave a strangled gasp, Hermione actually turned around and even Harry shook himself out of his reverie to turn and look at her.

"You had _dinner _with _Malfoy_?!" Hermione said it in the exact tone as someone would say, "You enjoy killing puppies?!"

"It was actually a business meeting," Ginny lied. This didn't sound implausible, she thought pleased with her quick thinking. Ginny was about to give Ron a reassuring smile when she noted his expression.

It looked like he was about to go into conniptions, "You had _business_ to discuss with _Malfoy_?!"

Without missing a beat, "Well yes, he's into investment banking and I know a few people at Gringo—" She was continuing her fabricated tale when she noticed that Ron was starting turn purple, and his eyes were about to pop out.

"What? No sense of humour?" She pretended to look surprised.

"This isn't funny, Ginny." Ron managed to say between clenched teeth.

"Oh relax. It's not the end of the world. I'm still alive! And I'm in one piece." Ginny really wanted to see how she was going to escape this unscathed, but she stood her ground.

Ron sneered at her, "Business or no business, you're not seeing him again." If there was one thing Ron couldn't tolerate, it was his younger sister acting without thinking things though. After all, he was the older brother, hence more responsible; he had to guide her through the unintelligent endeavors she continuously took.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Too bad, I have to talk to him at breakfast." She shrugged her shoulders apologetically, but she was hardly sorry.

"What in Merlin's name do you two have to talk about?!" Ron seemed absolutely livid and he glared menacingly at her, his Quidditch magazine lay long forgotten. Ginny might as well have told him that she was eloping with Filch to Timbuktu.

"Errr…" Ginny was dumbfounded for a few seconds, stalling she hazarded a reply "…the state of the economy?" Ron gave an angry snort. Ginny gave a little gulp, "Cauldron thickness?" This emitted another 'Hmph' from Ron. "Bad answers, huh?" She said in an airy voice.

"I don't care what you say – I don't want to see him around you," Ron said in a final tone and picked up his Quidditch magazine again.

Her temper starting to rise up, Ginny placed her hands on her hips and glared heavily at her brother, "You can't dictate my actions Ron. I can see whoever I want to!" Without waiting for a reply from him, she turned on her heel and went upstairs to her dormitory.

Ron started spluttering a reply, but Ginny was too far away. He huffed angrily and scowled at his sister's foolishness.

When Ginny went upstairs, Harry finally spoke, "Maybe it's a joke. You know, the ultimate hoax Hogwarts has ever seen?"

Ron's nostrils flared in anger and he looked up irritably, "There's a time and place for everything. Ginny's going crazy if she thinks she can go around with Malfoy discussing the…what was that excuse she had? State of the economy? Hah!" –He threw down the magazine again, "She should be worried more about the state of her sanity."

Hermione looked a little patronizingly at him, "Ron, if you want your sister to understand your point, then you shouldn't be bullying her."

He looked incredulously at Hermione, "So if she wants to skip around with a Death Eater, I'm supposed to smile and say 'Good idea, Ginny?'"

Ron got up disgruntled, too aggravated to continue the discussion and he curtly announced he was going to bed. Hermione and Harry nodded, murmuring 'good night'.

When Ron left the room, Hermione turned to Harry. "What do you think?"

Harry looked like he was lost in thought somewhere, but he responded slowly. "I don't think it's anything serious. Malfoy's a prat – Ginny probably has something else in her mind."

Hermione nodded her head, "I think I'll talk to her tomorrow, see what's going on." She gave a little yawn and got up excusing herself, leaving Harry to his troubled thoughts.

* * *

A/n 1: This is kind of a filler chapter – details and flow are important. I just don't want to skip into Ginny and Draco action without any prelude, so bear just a little longer.

A/n 2: So…eerrrr yes. Recently, I won an award for this fanfic – "Slowest updates in the last decade". It was pretty well deserved.

Truth be told, I only write this story when I have a lot of assignments and school work. (I also hold the award for the biggest procrastinator). So expect updates during mid-term season and exam time! And I don't really have that much interest in the story anymore, but I don't want to desert it either. So I just write it when I feel like it (mostly during procrastination season) - hence the lack of new chapters. But anyway, leave a review!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

When David got up the next morning, the first thing he did was rush down to the common room and take a paper from the stack of the neatly piled newspapers at the main table. He quickly ruffled through the pages looking for the 'Heard it at Hogwarts' column. A half of the page was dedicated to Matilda Liqper's piece, the tidbits of news were ranked accordingly, but the first piece, under a bold heading read **'Malfoy + Weasley ?'**, David started reading the article lightly under his breath.

'**Malfoy + Weasley ?'**

_A reliable source offers us a juicy piece of gossip – two individuals who seem to be sworn enemies are secretly dating. What started out as a casual meeting in Diagon Alley in the summer, has now evolved from a summer romance to a full-fledged relationship between two love-birds, Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy. Previously, it had been reported that the two were strictly acquaintances, but our insider confirms that 'Ginny and Draco are so happy together – they're even considering buying matching sweaters that say 'This is my boyfriend __' and 'This is my girlfriend__'. _

David finished reading it with a happy smile, and he tucked the newspaper in his arm. Going back up into his room, he decided to quickly change into his clothes so he could go and show Ginny the article. Humming an old show tune from the 60's, he donned his outfit, and within minutes he was ready to go.

Making his way to Gryffindor tower, he brightly greeted random students he encountered with large, beaming smiles. He was so preoccupied with imagining Ginny's expression of happiness – no _bliss,_ he mentally corrected himself, that he failed to note the worried glances he was attracting.

Outside the portrait of the Fat Lady, he was surprised to see that there were no other students roaming about. He looked at this wrist watch and the time read 6:47 AM. With a roll of his eyes, David surmised that Gryffindors were late sleepers. Bored, and unsure of what to do, he decided to wake up the Fat Lady. Standing next to her sleeping form, he loudly said, 'Good Morning Professor Dumbledore!' Immediately, the Fat Lady wakened from her stupor and she cast worried glances around the hall. Her eyes settled on David and he started snickering softly.

Seeing that she was dealing with a prankster, she realized Dumbledore was no where in the area. The Fat Lady faced him with half closed eyes and muttered, 'Password?', unaware that he wasn't a Gryffindor.

David's mind started working overtime; this would be a golden opportunity to see what the inside of the Gryffindor common room looked like. He had always heard rumors that while the Weasley twins were at Hogwarts, they had constructed a 'Fountain of Sweets' in the common room. It routinely sprouted streams of liquid chocolate, alternating between white and dark chocolate; and it also shot handfuls of bonbons to passing students. It had always been one of David's dreams to see this contraption.

He scrunched his face in deep thought and venturing a guess, he said "Orangutan?"

The Fat Lady snorted and said, "No dear, I didn't ask for your name." David gave her an outraged glare – the nerve of the portrait, insulting him like that! Well, he'd see about that...

He quickly started thinking back to his previous conversations with Ginny, maybe she had unintentionally mentioned the password in conversation.

Racking his brains, he hazarded another guess, "Bridal shower?"

The Fat Lady opened her eyes slightly and she looked fed up. Quickly, David tried one last time, blurting the first thing that popped into his head, "Algorithm?"

He was surprised to see her nod and the door swung forward, revealing a hole to walk through. Quickly, he clambered in the room before the Fat Lady noticed the Ravenclaw colors of his tie and denied him entry.

Upon making it inside, he was dismayed to see that still there were no students up and about. But he noted to his satisfaction that a pile of newspapers was placed carefully at the main table. Taking out his wand, he quickly muttered an enchantment. Now, there was a poster next to the wall and it said in bright flashing neon pink letters, 'Please take one!'

He soon saw a flaw in his plan - people may pick up a paper but they might skip over the article about Ginny. Frowning, he decided to fix his mistake – quickly he added a post script to his label 'And read page (he quickly checked the correct number) 7'.

Satisfied with what it read, he added another post script, "Thank you and have a nice day." But unable to resist himself, he added another line, "Beware of Mountain Lions. They can/will be dangerous."

Looking around, he noticed to his dismay that there was no fountain that erupted with sweets or chocolate. Slightly disgruntled at his discovery, he started pondering of how he would get Ginny to come downstairs.

Walking over to the portion that lead up to the girls' dormitories, - and wholly unconcerned that he might wake up other Gryffindors, he yelled "OY! CARROTS!" up the walkway to the girls' rooms.

Whatever he was expecting, he never could have imagined the outcome that occurred – immediately, a loud echo boomed back "OY! CARROTS!" twice as magnified. The impact was almost instantaneous and he heard many voices panicking. The clearest among them seemed to be Hermione Granger's, who said in a calm voice to the worried voices, "Don't worry. I'll see what it is."

There was only one thing in the world that really scared David – marrying someone who did not appreciate the fine art of yodeling. But right up on his 'List of things that I fear (in no particular order)' was encountering Hermione Granger in a bad mood – he had heard rumors that even the Weasley twins didn't dare mess with her.

Giving an exaggerated mutter of "Oh no!" (It was a pity there was no one there to see his spectacular acting), David quickly ducked behind the nearest armchair. He flattened himself against the small space and prayed that Hermione would not see him. Knowing her, she would easily get him in detention for sneaking into another house's common room.

Momentarily, he heard her steps coming down the stairs and David instantly remembered his sign over the newspapers. He smacked his head over his stupidity; Hermione would definitely know someone had been there. He took a deep breath, too scared to utter even the slightest noise incase his position would be given away. David heard Hermione come down the stairs and he could almost imagine her carrying a wand – ready to attack the nincompoop who had woken up half the house so early in the morning. No doubt she'd turn him into a jelly slug or something as equally vile...the things he did for Ginny, he thought irritably.

"Who's there?" Hermione asked in a grumpy tone, looking at the empty common room around her. Devoid of any students, animals or house elves, the common room _seemed_ to be in order. Hermione scanned her eyes around the room and almost did a double take when she noticed a highlighted sign above the newspapers. She raised her eyebrows in alarm and wondered who was responsible for the sign. Cautiously, Hermione moved towards them incase they were jinxed or were part of a prank. Picking one up, she turned to the page number specified in the sign. Her eyes almost popped out when she read the headline and she managed to choke out 'What in the name of –,' before a couple of other girls came down to investigate the noise for themselves.

"What's going on Hermione?" A fifth year student asked, stretching in her pajamas. She tiredly sat down on a couch and buried her face in a cushion.

David scooted a little more his left, completely making sure he was out of sight. He was a little worried someone might spot a tiny piece of his cloak, but he continued praying they would all remember they needed to go back upstairs and let him be. Clearly, sneaking into the Gryffindor common room hadn't been one of his bright ideas.

Hermione's voice was a little high pitched but she answered steadily, 'Err...nothing.' Quickly, she put the newspaper back, before any one would look in her direction and see the God forsaken sign. All consequences be damned, she absently made a mental note to personally strangle the student responsible for slandering Ginny's reputation so horribly.

"Who was yelling for cabbage?" Another girl asked as she looked blearily around the room, trying to figure out the source of disruption and she sat next to her friend.

"Pfft, it wasn't cabbage – it was _carrots_!" David had meant to say the words in his head, but somehow he heard them clear and out loud. With another dramatic 'Oh no!' David shut his eyes and slapped his palm on his forehead over his sporadic cases of stupidity.

Immediately, Hermione turned towards the direction of the voice. About to interrogate the source thoroughly, she took two steps in the direction of the arm chair where she was certain she had heard something, when one of the girls got up to pick up a newspaper.

The other girl noticed the poster shining like a cheesy billboard sign and asked curiously, 'Did you make this notice Hermione?"

Hermione looked scandalized and revolted, exclaiming "NO!" with such vehemence that the girl looked a bit worriedly at her.

David peeked around the corner of the chair he was hiding behind, seeing that Hermione was slightly distracted, he quickly decided to change his hiding spot. Crawling as discreetly as possible, David slowly inched towards the back of another sofa.

Hermione, who was certain someone was behind the armchair, was about to make a stealthy jump on the chair, hoping to scare the prankster out of his or her wits when the girl (who had evidently turned to page 7) gasped quite dramatically and said, "GET OUT!" loudly enough to wake up the rest of the dormitory and the population of China.

David quietly muttered angrily, "I wish I could," and continued scowling like a little child who had been denied a cookie.

Her interest piqued, the girl's friend asked, "What is it?"

"Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley are an item!" The girl said excitedly and now seemed fully awake. She sat down next to her friend again and showed her the article.

Hermione made a sour face, momentarily forgetting about the noise...she was hoping more students wouldn't find out, but it was inevitable. The paper was going to be available in every common room, study hall and library; every student would have read it by the end of the day. It would be of no use to hide the copies in the Gryffindor common room, people would just pick up another copy from somewhere else.

"I'm sure it's a silly rumour," Hermione offered, but clearly, neither of the girls seemed to have heard.

"She's _so _lucky!" The first one gushed with a little giggle. David's ears perked up at this…so his decision was definitely clever. He mentally gave himself a pat on the back for his intelligent thinking. The score currently stood at, 'Wise Decisions': 5466, 'Not So Wise Decisions': 3. Well, 4 if you counted the latest mishap.

The second girl nodded her head in confirmation and said, "I know! Malfoy's really good looking...I had no idea they were together." Hermione looked ready to throw up last night's dinner; she couldn't _believe_ she was hearing this conversation.

Meanwhile, David had slowly started making his way towards the portrait door. Inch by inch, he crawled steadily and made sure that he kept out of sight. Since the girls and Hermione were busy with the newspaper, he knew that he wouldn't be discovered so easily. But his escape plan flew out the window when he heard a very familiar voice say, "Say, Hermione. What was going on?"

Ginny had come downstairs.

David was thoroughly annoyed with her terrible sense of timing. He froze where he was, but luckily, there was a table to his left and David ducked under there before Ginny would turn her head in his direction.

She came and sat down in an over sized arm chair, curling up her feet and settling back comfortably. Oblivious to the looks she was getting from all the girls in the room (one of envy, one of amazement and one that was trying to perceive if Ginny had lost her mind); she absently played with a loose thread on the chair.

In about 10 seconds, Hermione shoved the article under her nose. She felt any trace drowsiness instantly escaping as she read the article in sheer horror. The first thing Ginny uttered was "David!"

One of the girls nearby kindly said, "No, no Ginny, his name is _Draco_."

Again, all she could manage to choke out was, "David!" She looked wide eyed at Hermione, hoping she would tell her it was an early April fool's day prank. Hermione's stern face indicated otherwise.

"_Draco_, Ginny. Not David." The girl corrected her again.

Not hearing anything else except the blood pounding in her ears, she said with clenched teeth, "I'm going to flay him alive!"

One of the girls gasped dramatically, and said spluttering, "Bb-but he's your boyfriend! How can you say that?!"

The other added, "And he's so hot!"

At this, Hermione turned and shot the girl such a piercing glare that she shut up. In Hermione's opinion, Malfoy was not _hot_, anything that even remotely resembled a tall, albino ferret, was on her list of things that were encountered in the Forbidden Forest.

Ginny continued with her death threats. She should have known that David meant business when he had told her that there was going to be an article appearing in the paper. It was her mistake to have merely thought that it was going to be a one liner on the last page under the Sudoku puzzle.

Close by, David gulped audibly and started to think of new ways to escape. If he had known that he was going to encounter the Grim Reaper so early in the morning, he would have stayed in bed. Wishing he had some sort of invisibility cloak, he sullenly mulled over his limited options.

In the meantime, Hermione had taken her wand and made the poster disappear. She could sense that Ginny was just as agitated by the course of events and having the poster there, routinely flashing 'Please take one!' was only going to make matters worse.

Seeing that they were not going to get any details out of Ginny about her relationship with Malfoy, both girls went back up to their rooms, leaving Ginny and Hermione to muse on their latest dilemma.

Coldly, Hermione turned to Ginny and said, "How long have you been _secretly_ seeing him? Was this why you were so unconcerned about Harry and Cho dating?"

Running her fingers through her (already wild) hair, Ginny gave a pitiful sigh and looked at Hermione with such sad eyes that the older girl immediately melted.

"What's wrong, Ginny?" Hermione asked much more softly, her tone concerned.

Unsure of what to say, Ginny was momentarily at a loss. She knew she trusted Hermione, and she could divulge her newest secret to her...but she wondered quietly if it was worth it or not. Deciding to take her chances, she unraveled the entire complicated tale to her; from finding out how hurt she was when she had heard about Cho and Harry to David's plan and her 'relationship' with Malfoy. Hermione sat quietly, taking it all in. When Ginny had finished recounting her story, the Head Girl sighed as well. At long length she said, "Well, David had the right idea- "

In his head, David updated the tally; 'Wise Decisions': 5467, 'Not So Wise Decisions': 4.

"But Malfoy?! Of all the dumb and stupid things to do..." Hermione continued ranting. Inwardly, David cringed. 'Not So Wise Decisions' rose to 4.5. His right leg had started to cramp painfully and he was unsure how long he would be able to stay hidden. Deciding to flex his leg a little, he stretched it experimentally. Immediately, a sharp pang of pain shot through and he was barely able to suppress it.

Ginny, who was morosely staring at the thick carpet, saw something move in the corner of her eye. Her eyes immediately hunted the source of motion and to her utter amazement she saw a _shoe _peeping out from behind a small coffee table.

With mouth forming into an 'o', she stood up and slowly walked towards the sole of the shoe...surely it was connected to somebody's leg. Ginny motioned for Hermione to stay still and quiet, and she crouched to the level of the table. Since she was behind him, David was wholly unaware of his potential murderer. Ginny scowled when she saw someone lying under the piece of furniture. She could not believe someone would be eavesdropping on her conversation this way. Reaching out, she clutched a fistful of black robes and grabbed the person.

David, who was lost in his intricate escape plots, had stopped listening to the conversation a while ago, or else he would have noticed the sudden eerie silence. When Ginny grabbed a handful of his robes, he let out a loud shout, followed by, "Unhand me, you pea-brained ruffian!"

The first glance at his mop of chestnut brown hair, Ginny immediately knew who the intruder was.

"I _don't _believe this! How did you even manage to get in?!" She wondered in amazement as David stood up and started straightening out his robes. He adjusted his tie and attempted to give her a half hearted glare.

David pointed towards the portrait hole, "You see that door over there? Well, quite surprisingly, it _opens._ Hence, enabling students to walk in and out. Quite ingenious if you ask me. Evolution would have no real achievements had someone not invented this brilliant contraption." Walking towards the nearest arm-chair, he sat across from Hermione. Crossing one leg over the other, he leaned back and rested his elbows on the arm rests and gazed in a bored fashion at them.

Ginny marveled at David's confidence, he had more nerve than a fox in a hen house! Even Hermione was gaping at him, wondering how he had managed to get in.

All the infuriated red head could mutter between clenched teeth was, "Explain, now. David." She came and sat down where she was originally sitting, so now they were almost in a semi-circle. David and Hermione sat on two opposite chairs and Ginny was sitting on the couch between them.

Hearing no response from him, Ginny said again in a terse voice, "Explain, now. David."

He gave an exasperated sigh, "Honestly woman, how many times were you absent in English class?"

Forgetting her question, Ginny shot him a baffled look.

"'Now' is considered an adverb. It usually implies the present situation and –" his definition was cut short was Ginny flung a cushion at him. He easily caught it before it hit him and threw it back at her. "Nice! Are we having a pillow fight?!"

Her only response was, "I hope you have your will written out because I'm going to flay you alive!" She frowned angrily and caught the cushion, dumping it on the couch.

What Hermione was trying to figure out was how David had even managed to get inside the room. Maybe Ginny had given him the password? She would have to have a talk with Ginny – passwords could not be disclosed to any other person in the castle, no matter how close friends they were. Only other house members could know the password.

Trying to see if her hypothesis was correct, Hermione asked, "Is he your friend, Ginny?"

A very unladylike snort later, Ginny grumbled out, "No. I'm not that desperate."

David pretended to glare in mock outrage, "_How rude!_" He had picked up the term from an American television show and he repeated it every time a fitting situation rose. Now was a good time as any.

Ginny massaged her forehead lightly, "Tell me David. How did you manage to escape from the zoo?"

Impervious to her agitated tone, he answered with a bright smile, "It's a story I like to save for rainy days."

Hermione interjected again, "But how did you get in?"

"It was a pure stroke of genius. Ever since I was little, I knew I was especially gifted in art of clairvoyance. This may surprise you, but I can easily read minds—" He began his tall tale in a smooth voice, like he was a professional narrator telling a story. But it was cut short by Ginny who said quite unceremoniously, "Shut up, David."

Playing along, he nodded his head in agreement and said, "Ok. I shut up." He pretended to zip his mouth shut. Hermione, who was curious to learn how David had gotten in, exclaimed "Un-shut up, David."

He obliged quite happily, "...as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted by this mutant carrot over here, I'm well versed in the art of mind reading. Upon reaching your portrait door, I was able to decipher the thoughts of the guarding portrait of the Fat Lady. She had no choice but to obey my request once I uttered the correct password—"

He was cut short by Ginny again, "Don't believe him Hermione. He lies more than every Slytherin put together."

Hermione was rather skeptical herself, "Are you telling the truth?" She inquired and raised an eyebrow at him. David gave an impish smile and said truthfully, "It was a lucky guess, honest."

Turning to him, Ginny held up the day's newspaper. "Have you read this?" She frowned heavily as she looked at the article again.

"I wrote it!" He answered back, proudly.

Hermione shook her head unbelievably and said, "But why?! Now she'll be the laughing stock of the whole school!"

Calmly, David replied. "Actually, if those girls who were just in here were any indication, then I wager that Ginny's going to be far from being the laughing stock."

"Who? What?" Ginny was confused.

"Never mind that. Do you have an outfit picked out for the weekend?" David asked.

Ginny was thoroughly confused now, what was he talking about? Answering sarcastically she said, "Oh yes, I think I'll wear that 'This is my boy-friend' sweater."

David rolled his eyes, "Be serious. Draco's taking you to dinner on Saturday."

What was this?! Clearly, Ginny had missed the memo. Her perplexity must have shown on her face, and David expanded, "Well, it was a last minute idea. Mine of course...as all brilliant ideas are," he said nonchalantly and adjusted his wrist watch. "Now as the entire castle knows, Cho is particularly miffed with Harry-"

Ginny scowled, "Wait, how do you know this?"

"Line 14, check the 'Heard it at Hogwarts' section again, you scatter-brained weasel." He said exasperatedly. Quickly, she turned to the page again, scanning her eyes over the other bits of news about various students. Indeed, there was a small blurb about an argument Cho and Harry had had.

"But why are Malfoy and I concerned?" Ginny wondered bemused.

David gave a little sigh; he could see that he'd have to explain things thoroughly. "Elementary, my dear Weasley. Now, in order to make amends, Wonder-boy (at this, Hermione sent David a sharp glare, but he sat unconcernedly) will try to appease Wonder-woman – no sorry, Whiny-woman by taking her out to dinner. Since this is a Hogsmeade weekend, Harry will try to set things straight by taking her to a romantic candle-lit restaurant. The only place that will be up to Cho's standards will be _Atlantis_ – you know, that new seafood place? Well, quite conveniently, you and your Adonis will also be there. Most probably a table or two away...so they can see how _real _couples are-"

Ginny could not believe what she was hearing. She was also wondering how David managed to know so much about other people.

"You're off your rocker." Ginny looked at him with wide eyes...how he managed to come up with his farfetched plans was beyond her.

David sat unabashed, "It's what they say about all geniuses."

Outside the tower window, the rising sun indicated that soon a lot more students would be up. Not wanting to be trapped in the midst of other Gryffindors who might not like the presence of a Ravenclaw in their common room, David got up.

Ginny's anger had sort of ebbed away, she really could see how committed David was to this plan. It seemed unfair to kill him when it really seemed as though he could pull off his wild idea. Deciding to grace him with one final chance, she got up to walk him to the portrait door.

As soon as he stepped outside, she remarked conversationally, "By the way David. If my brother has any questions about the article – I'll let him know that you were the writer." Ron was definitely a force to be reckoned with; she'd like to see how David would talk his way out of that situation. She smiled evilly as his face turned pale in panic and she closed the portrait door behind her, chuckling quietly to herself at his comically stricken expression.

* * *

A/n: Ah wow, thanks for all the lovely reviews! It'd be great if more people reviewed...(hint hint) :D

opaque-girl: You're absolutely right, this plot idea has been used many times in different stories. It's always been one of my favorites though, that's why I decided to write my version of it. Hope you enjoy it!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

Initially unsure of the reaction of her peers, Ginny had nervously walked down to breakfast. Quietly peeking through the door of the Great Hall, she noticed that Draco was not in his usual seat at the table. Mentally, she wondered what his reaction to the article was. Disgust? Amusement? Sheer Anger? A combination of all three?

Luckily, her brother, Hermione and Harry were absent from the table as well. As inconspicuously as she could, she approached the table and sat down on the corner. Ginny's appetite was largely subdued and she opted for a glass juice instead of her regular meal. Glancing at the rest of the table, she saw Colin and he caught her eye. His expression was hard to read, but it was easy to tell that he wasn't very happy. With his mouth set in a firm line and the morning paper tucked under his plate, Ginny instantly gathered that he had read the article too.

Trying to see if he was well-versed in Legilimency, Ginny tried to mentally convey her story to him. His stony demeanor remained unchanged and she was forced to accept that verbal communication was the only alternative left. With a small sigh, she looked down – only to have someone rap their knuckles lightly at her shoulder. Turning around, she saw Lavender and Pavarti standing next to her with beaming smiles.

"Uhh…yes?" Ginny looked confusedly at them.

Pavarti nudged Lavender, who nodded surreptitiously and immediately blurted, "Are you _really _dating him?" Both girls looked expectedly at her, waiting for her reply.

Somewhat apprehensive of the attention she'd garner, she quietly mumbled out a "Yea, it's true." No sooner were the words spoken out of her mouth, Lavender squealed and leaped down to wrap Ginny in a tight hug. Completely bewildered, she looked at the two girls for an explanation and saw Pavarti grudgingly take out some galleons, which Lavender collected with a happy smile.

"Thanks Ginny, you just made me a little richer today," she concluded as a way of explanation, before both girls went on their way again.

Still a little surprised from this display Ginny turned back around in her seat. Everyone sitting within five meters of her was staring at her intensely. Quickly, her cheeks started blazing and she picked up her glass of orange juice to hide her discomfort. In her distress, she missed some of the looks of envy that she was receiving from a good majority of the girls. The others were only looking at her quizzically, wondering how such a quiet and timid girl had landed the resident 'Bad Boy' of Hogwarts.

The boy sitting next to her, whose face she vaguely remembered from a Potions class in fourth year, turned to her and caught her eye, "I'll just ask what everyone's been dying to ask you. Isn't Draco Malfoy a death eater in training?"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, it seemed as though the entire table leaned in to hear Ginny's response. With a roll of her eyes, she put an end to that rumor, "No, that's only anti-Slytherin propaganda. It might surprise you, but his interests are quite different than those of his Father's. Quidditch occupies a good majority of his brain."

With a knowledgeable nod, the boy replied back. "I knew you were too smart to waste your time on someone who wasn't any good for you," and he turned back to his breakfast, without bothering to look at Ginny's reaction again.

A little surprised by his quick approval, she looked back dazedly. Deciding that she may as well leave before something really ugly took place; she gathered her bag and quietly left the area.

On her way towards the Charms classroom, she was stopped three times by a few girls who wanted to hear the truth about the article in the newspaper. Trying to avoid the topic was of no use, so Ginny kept her answers brief. Dodging people in the hallway, she turned around the corridor to see David standing in the middle of the hall, handing out copies of the day's paper to other students.

In her opinion, the last thing she needed was anymore publicity but David knew no bounds. With an annoyed expression on her face, she made her way towards him. Approaching David, she noticed that he had a pile of newspapers stacked at his feet and an armful was in his hands. To each passerby, he would hand one over with a happy smile, saying "Page 7 is the one you really need to read!" or "Ignore the rest and read page 7!"

When she was about a meter away, David looked at Ginny and gave her an ecstatic smile. "You want another copy?" She shot him the dirtiest glare she could muster as a reply.

"I'll take that as a no." He noted her grim expression with the same happy look.

Irately, Ginny began "David-" Cutting her off, he said, "Because I have a spare period."

Baffled, she looked at him, "I haven't even asked my question!"

"I knew you were going to ask me why I'm not in class," he replied with a knowing smile.

She huffed slightly, annoyed that he had guessed her question, but not wanting him to have the satisfaction of knowing he was right, she said, "For your kind information, I was going to ask you something else—"

David turned towards her, "Oh, my mistake. Draco's feeling a little under the weather today. I have it on good authority that he's caught the flu that was going around."

"I wasn't going to ask about _him._" Ginny muttered with clenched teeth, irritated that he had guessed her question again.

David hid a smile and feigned concern as he asked her, "Oh, forgive me. Pray tell, what were you asking?"

Confused for a second, Ginny was unsure of how to respond and David interrupted her, "Yep, that's exactly what I thought Ginnifer."

Deciding to cut to the chase and scare David, Ginny dived for the kill, "My brother has Transfiguration this morning. I believe this the corridor he'll pass to get to his classroom."

Immediately, David's eyes bulged slightly and he bent down to pick up the stack of papers, "You know what? I think all the relevant people have gotten the paper here. I think I'll go outside in the courtyard and hand out the rest."

Straightening up, he flashing Ginny a big grin and attempted to give a thumbs up with his arms full of newspapers. Frowning heavily, she grumbled "I said that so you could stop handing out these idiotic papers all together! Not hand them out in a different location."

David, as usual, remained unfazed by her anger. "Oh, lighten up and get to class." He started walking away but he turned around to add his final words, "Oh by the way, be prepared for a nice surprise today." Ginny's eyebrows shot up in alarm, the last thing she needed was one of David's surprises.

"Hey! Wait now, come back! I'm not done with you!" Her yell fell on deaf ears as David quickly left the corridor. Annoyed, she let out an exasperated sigh and narrowed her eyes at his retreating back. She turned around and started making her way to class. Ginny had moved about a few meters when she noted Ron's scowling face three feet away from her. His robes were slightly skewed and it looked like he had run straight from Gryffindor tower. A few feet behind him, Hermione was running to catch up with Ron.

Ginny tried to look composed and decided to play it cool. "Where's the fire, Ron?"

He fixed her with an angry glare and pulled the morning paper from his robe pocket, "What exactly is the meaning of this?"

Ginny momentarily faltered and Ron waved the paper in her face. "Draco Malfoy? Why are you dating the bloody King of gits? Is there a shortage of eligible men in this country?"

She gave him a smile and putting her acting skills into action she began, "Ron, you don't know him. No one knows him, he's not like he seems—"

Her brother quickly interrupted her and said, "I'm well acquainted with that ferret, Ginny. I don't need you to sing his praises."

"Really Ron, I know what I'm doing. If you could just see us when we're together, you'd—"

"See how bloody crazy this all is!" Ron finished her sentence. "Look," he began with an air of finality in his voice, "I know the gossip column in this paper is trashier than Pansy Parkinson's personality, so I'm willing to take this with a grain of salt, but I don't want to see you around him anymore, do you understand me?" He pointed his index finger at her, waiting for her answer.

Annoyed by his bossiness, Ginny snapped at him, "Just who do you think you are? You don't even know him and yet here you are passing out decrees!"

Hermione, who had been watching the two siblings argue for a while now decided to interrupt the argument, "Look Ron, your sister has a point. You can't boss her around."

"Oh I'm sorry, so if my sister wants to date an idiotic imbecile, I should say 'Yes Ginny, please feel free to throw away your life dating a moron!'" Ron said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"I don't want a lecture from you Ron! As long as Draco treats me respectfully and nicely, I don't see why you have to butt your nose in this," Ginny gazed coldly at her brother.

He let out a snort of disbelief, "Mark my words Ginny, he'll end up hurting you and then you'll come to me and Harry crying, asking us to go deal with him."

Ginny suppressed a scream of anger, how dare he mention Harry now, it was because of _him_ that she was in this mess! "Think what you want Ron, I won't come crying to you." She clenched her fists together and span around, leaving him spewing incoherent threats towards Draco.

Moving away quickly from the few stragglers who had stayed to see her argument with Ron, she made her way to her class. Settling in her seat, she noted the curious stares she was getting from some people in the room. Trying to play it cool, she nonchalantly opened her text book and pretended to read. Students around her were whispering in low tones, but she managed to make out a few sentences here and there, "…Draco Malfoy, yes yes…", "…I didn't even know she knew him…", "…whatever happened to Potter?" and "…I wonder if their parents know" were among a few of the phrases she managed to hear before Professor Flitwick entered the room and put an end to all the pointless gossiping. Ginny did her best to pay attention to the day's material and ignore the looks she was still receiving from some of the girls in the room.

Keeping her demeanor poised and calm, she managed to pass through the entire day's classes without any mishaps. When ever anyone would approach to inquire about the article, she would reply back briefly and quickly find another place to go. David's words rang throughout her ears constantly and she anxiously wondered what his surprise would be. After her last class, she had hurriedly raced back to the Gryffindor tower to hide from one of the random groups of girls who had suddenly decided Ginny was to be their new best friend because she was dating Hogwarts' most sought after bachelor. She idly wondered how long she'd have to keep up with this insanity, as she ran up to her dormitory.

Upon entering her room, she noticed that there was an owl sitting by her window ledge. Curiously she approached it and unfastened the letter tied to the owl's neck. With its haggard appearance, Ginny guessed that it was most likely one of the overworked delivery owls which belonged to the Owlery. Opening the piece of parchment, she instantly recognized David's handwriting and quickly read through the message.

_Dear Ginnifer, _

_Through great difficulty, persistence, swearing, and a severe reduction in Draco's Gringott's vault, I have managed to reserve a table for you and your Prince Charming at Atlantis for this coming weekend. It pains me to blatantly point out your flaws, but the lack of etiquette you often display makes one believe that you were raised by howler monkeys somewhere in South American forests. Though your subpar upbringing will never bring a rift in our friendship, I ask you to consider Draco's reputation in high society. Please meet Monsieur Malfoy and yours truly in the classroom three doors down from Professor Flitwick's office for some etiquette classes today at 4.00. _

_Have a nice day,_

_You-know-who (not the psycho you-know-who…just the normal one)_

Ginny read the last part and let out a snort, how David could consider himself normal was beyond her. She picked up her robe and started walking out of her room since it was close to 4. Quizzically, she wondered what David was up to now, and grimly prepared herself for an evening with David and Draco.

* * *

A/N: Holy! I can't believe I forgot all about this story...hehehe, is anyone still reading this? I had this chapter written ages ago, but I never uploaded it :S ...but not to worry, now that I have a lot of free time these days, I think I'll finish this story for good this time! Review, review, review!


End file.
